The Guardsman Chronicles
by Guardsman
Summary: Sailor Venus, the senshi of love and energy, never able to find true love. Here's one story of how love indeed conquers all. Even time and death.
1. Introductions....

Prologue  
The Guardsman Chronicles  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
The woman in the Negaverse general's uniform frowned at  
the bleeding form suspended before her. He'd been stubborn,  
wouldn't say anything. He'd been captured during the assault on the  
Moon, and they'd sprinted him to the Negaverse to see what they  
could learn from him. He hadn't given them a thing. She'd tried  
every trick she knew, from mental interrogation to raw, physical  
beatings.   
Amazed by his stubbornness, she'd actually offered him a  
place in the Negaverse, but his only response was to weakly spit at  
her. That's why she'd just beaten him nearly to unconsciousness  
just now.  
"Maybe an extended stay in our temporal cell will make you  
change your mind." She said, turning on one heel to face the two  
Negawarriors who were waiting several feet behind her. "Take him  
away." She commanded as she brushed past the two.  
Grimly, the two Negawarriors yanked the figure from the  
air and dragged him through a nearby doorway, and tossed him  
inside to land with a clatter.  
  
"Let's see if a thousand years of isolation has changed his  
mind any." The Negageneral told the two Negawarriors who stood  
guard over the temporal cell.  
With a nod, one of the two guards unlocked and opened the  
door for her and she stepped inside the cell, pausing just inside the  
doorway. The figure within paused at her approach, turning  
toward her, but the Negageneral raised her hand and invisible  
restraints locked the figure's limbs.  
"Well, ready to switch sides?" She asked as she lowered her  
hand.   
"Not a chance." The occupant replied, struggling against  
the restraints.  
"Well, in that case, I'm going to have to change your mind."   
She raised her hand and an energy bolt slammed into the armored  
form. He gave a cry of agony. "Well?"  
"Never." He maintained. "I'll never work with scum like  
you."  
"Then you will die." The Negageneral stated. "Eventually."   
She raised her hand and another energy bolt slammed into him.  
  
* * *  
Mina sat upright on her bed, breathing hard from the vision  
or some such that she'd just seen. She pulled her knees to her chest  
and buried her face in the bed sheets to absorb her tears, trying not  
to sob too loud. She's seen him, she knew. She'd seen her true  
love and he was being beaten by a Negageneral. She could feel the  
echoes of his pain and she could feel his love for her still. After all  
these years of looking, she'd finally had a glimpse of him, and the  
glimpse she got was one from a nightmare. But it was no dream,  
she knew. Just as surely as she knew it was him and that he still  
loved her. And she knew she still loved him.  
They'd hidden their love from everyone on the Moon for  
years, and to her knowledge, no one, not the other Scouts, not even  
Luna and Artemis knew about it. She knew now that he'd survived  
the destruction of the Moon Kingdom after all, and that he was still  
alive. Somewhere.  
"Mina?" A sleepy Artemis asked, looking up at her in the  
darkened room.  
Mina took a ragged breath to control the sobbing for a  
moment, then lifted her head, pointing her face in the direction the  
voice had come from. "I'm okay, Artemis. Just a bad dream."  
Artemis murmured a sleepy reply, which Mina didn't catch  
because she laid back down and buried her face in her pillow to  
continue crying.  
  
* * *  
  
The Negageneral turned her head away from the suspended  
figure as she heard the Negaforce calling her. With a frown, she  
turned away toward the door and stepped through it. "Watch him."   
She thumbed over her shoulder as she walked past the two guards.   
She didn't hear the acknowledgment of the two guards as she  
disappeared out of cell block and down the hallway.  
  
He raised a weary head to watch the Negageneral leave only  
to be replaced by a pair of Negawarriors. "I've got to get out of  
here." He thought.  
"Rainbow Beam Blaze!" He commanded, and a beam of  
radiant rainbow light leaped from his palm, tearing through the  
restraint, and slamming into the cell wall. He dropped to the cell  
floor as the restraints gave out.  
The two guards drew their swords as he rose from his  
crouch, watching him warily. "Can't stay and play today." He said  
as he leaped forward, arms extended. His tackle carried the two  
guards into the opposite sides of the doorway and he released them  
as he started to move through. He rolled to his feet and looked  
back to see the doorway and his former cell wink out into oblivion,  
the agonized shrieks of the guards fading into nothingness.  
"Ookay." He said after a few seconds of staring at the now  
empty space. "I don't think I want to know where they went." He  
got back to his feet and automatically adjusted his sheathed sword  
back to a more comfortable position. With that, he turned to the  
exit to the cell block and hurried out. He'd find an exit from the  
Negaverse, eventually.  
  
* * *   
  
Pluto looked up in alarm as she realized something was  
shifting in the Time Gate. With a frown, she walked over for a  
closer look. She'd only come up because she wanted to check  
something, but this could be a disaster. She watched as the  
temporal disturbance shifted, settled to a fixed point, then smoothed  
out. With a start, she realized that it was today that the disturbance  
was centered around. Something important was going to happen  
today. She examined the shift and her frowned deepened.  
The Negaverse was back, all right, and this time, there was  
something strange going on. She would have to hurry and get the  
others if they were going to have any effect on it. With a flicker, she  
disappeared from the Time Gate.  
She blurred back to her human form as she raised a hand to  
knock on a door. A ten year old opened the door. "Hi, aunt  
Susan." The ten year old said.  
"Hi, Christine. Where are Alexandra and Michelle?" Susan  
stepped through the doorway as Christine made room for her.  
Christine closed the door behind her "aunt." "Poppa and  
Momma are in the bedroom." Christine offered.  
Susan flashed her a smile of thanks, then walked over to the  
bedroom door and pounded on it. It was yanked open. "What? I  
was taking a nap." Michelle complained.  
"Get dressed. There's work to be done." Susan told them.   
"The Negaverse is back." She closed the door and walked over to  
the couch to settle down to wait. She didn't have to wait more than  
a minute before the two emerged.  
"The Negaverse?" Alexandra asked as they entered the  
room.  
"Yes." Susan turned to them. "They're back and if we don't  
hurry, they'll tear the others up before they're ready."  
"All right, let's go." Michelle agreed.  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
Sailor Pluto nodded confidently as the other three formed a  
circle with her. "Time Teleport!" She commanded and the four  
disappeared. 


	2. A Window in Time

A Window in Time  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter One  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
"Wow oh wow, major sugar rush." Serena babbled  
enthusiastically as she plopped down, nearly spilling the contents of  
her arms all over the table and it's occupants.   
The others at the table were in various states of quasi-bored  
relaxed positions. They had not yet gone shopping, so there were  
no shopping bags for Serena to trip over, which would have  
guaranteed she'd spill it.  
"Is it really necessary for you to eat all that?" Raye glared  
across the table at Serena as she looked over.  
"Oh, come on, Raye." Serena said around a mouthful of  
double fudge chocolate ice cream. "I'm busy. I've got to eat."  
"Yeah, but you eat enough for all five of us." Raye  
criticized.  
"Oh, come on, Raye." Mina interrupted from where she  
was sitting next to Serena. "You're just jealous because Serena  
never seems to gain a pound whereas you look at food and you gain  
weight."  
Raye shot to her feet. "I do not."  
"Oh, sit down, Raye. Mina was just teasing you." Lita put  
in from Raye's right, leaning back in her chair. She waited until  
Raye sat back down before continuing with a twinkle in her right  
eye. "Even if you are gaining a few pounds."  
"Ooh." Raye growled, covering her annoyance with a drink  
of soda. "I give up."  
"You keep saying that and you keep doing it anyway."   
Amy reminded her from Serena's left.  
"I can if I want to." Raye huffed jokingly.  
"Hunk alert, three o'clock." Lita interrupted and four heads  
turned to look where Lita had indicated. A well muscled and  
tanned man about twenty walked through the tables.  
"He's not bad." Serena commented. "But he's not Darien."  
"Somehow I expected you to say that." Amy remarked, her  
eyes casually measuring the man.  
"Hey, Mina, what do you think? Major hunk, huh?" Lita  
asked.  
"He's ok, I guess." Mina remarked absently, returning her  
attention to her drink on the table in front of her.  
Four sets of eyes snapped around and locked onto her.   
"Our boy crazy Mina not interested?" Amy observed.  
"Yeah," Lita added. "Are you ok, girlfriend?"  
"I'm just not interested." Mina fastened her eyes on her  
drink. "What?" She asked looking up and around the table at  
them. "If I don't drool over every guy I see you think something's  
wrong?"  
"More or less, yes." Serena mumbled around a hot fudge  
sundae.  
"Thanks a lot." Mina commented, dropping her eyes back  
to her drink.  
The only sound at the table for a few minutes was the  
various munching and slurping sounds given off by Serena as she  
ate, the others contented themselves with polishing off their drinks.   
Serena looked up at them, wiping her ice cream-covered mouth  
with a napkin. "Finished." She informed them. "Let's go  
shopping." The five gathered up the various empty containers and  
deposited them in a nearby garbage receptacle.  
"All right, where are we going first?" Serena asked from  
the middle of the group as the five left the foot court. Mina and  
Lita trailed a step or so behind the other three as they walked. Lita  
would occasionally elbow her blond friend gently and discretely  
pointed out guys to her. Mina would glance at them and just shrug.  
"Well, I need to go to the bookstore." Amy told them.  
"More books? Amy don't you ever do anything but study?"   
Serena asked in that half whiny tone she adopted several years  
earlier.  
"Of course I do more than study." Amy reminded her.   
"You, on the other hand, won't graduate next year if you don't start  
studying more."  
"But you're such a great tutor, Amy." Serena told her. "If I  
study more, I won't be able to see you as much."  
Amy shook her blue haired head in dismay. "If you don't  
graduate, what will Darien think?"  
Serena's eyes took on that special twinkle they got  
whenever Darien's name came up. "He'll love me anyway."  
Raye rolled her eyes but said nothing. "Well, I want to get  
a new dress."  
"Oh, right Raye." Serena agreed as Raye changed the  
subject. "I could use one, too."  
"Say, didn't you get one last week?" Mina asked.  
"Yes, Mina." Serena admitted. "But that was last week. I  
got to stay in fashion."  
The others rolled their eyes at that comment, for they knew  
Serena could wear burlap and Darien wouldn't care. "We need to  
have Mina checked out." Lita suggested. "She hasn't shown the  
slightest interest in one of the hunky guys here."  
"There's nothing wrong with me." Mina snapped, drawing  
to a halt. The others stopped and turned to her in surprise. "Just  
because I'm not interested today, you want to have me examined."  
The others sweat dropped their surprise. "Uh, no Mina."   
Serena put in lamely. "Lita was just kidding, weren't you Lita."   
Serena gave several small and rather fake sounding chuckles.  
"Humph." Mina disagreed, crossing her arms, closing her  
eyes, and turning her head away from them, angling it up slightly.  
"All right, I'm sorry." Lita blurted out after a moment. "I  
wasn't serious." Mina opened one eye to look at her. "I take it  
back." Lita continued.  
"Fine." Mina accepted the apology, turning her head and  
opening her eyes to look at Lita. "Just don't bring it up again."  
"Geash." Lita remarked. "What's up with you today,  
girlfriend? You're most definitely not yourself."  
"Yeah." Raye echoed. "You've been like this since we  
fought Galaxia."  
"It's none of your business." Mina growled, glaring at her.   
"So stay out of it."  
Raye held up her hands in surrender, taking a surprised step  
backward. "All right. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't  
press you."  
"Don't." Mina warned.  
"So, uh, how about that clothing store over there." Serena  
suggested, pointing across the walkway.  
"Fine by me." Amy said. "I need a new outfit for fall,  
anyway."  
"Greg coming in town, huh?" Serena looked sideways at  
her.  
The blue haired girl blushed. "What makes you think that?"  
"That's the only time you go shopping for clothes." Serena  
told her.  
"Yeah." Lita agreed. "He just happens to show up a few  
days after you buy a new outfit."  
"It's just a coincidence." Amy said hastily.  
"Sure it is." Raye agreed too casually. "That's why we  
always see you talking to him."  
"Yeah, in your new dress." Serena added.  
Amy lowered her head, the blush fading from her cheeks.   
"All right, Serena." She looked back up. "You can help me pick  
something out."  
"Yes!" Serena declared triumphantly and the five hurried  
over to the clothing store to get rid of any unwanted attention they  
had suddenly attracted.  
  
"I wonder what he'd think of this?" Mina asked herself  
quietly, turning slightly to her right so she could see the side of the  
gown in the full length mirror at the back of the changing booth. It  
was a white silk gown with elbow length silk gloves. She'd found a  
pair of brightly polished white low heeled shoes that matched and a  
long stringed pearl necklace to complement to outfit.  
"What was that?" Lita asked, poking her head in for a look.  
"Nothing, Lita." Mina said, her eyes still locked on the  
mirror. "I was just talking to myself."  
Lita's eyes bulged slightly as she saw the dress Mina had on.   
"Who's the guy?"  
"What?" Mina looked up and over sharply.  
"With a dress like that you have to have someone in mind."  
Mina sighed wearily, turning her eyes back to the mirror. "I  
wish so. One can always dream, I suppose."  
"Yeah, I suppose." Lita agreed, her puzzlement showing in  
her eyes. "Amy's almost finished, so whenever you're ready . . . "  
"I'll be out in a few minutes." Mina agreed and watched as  
Lita's head disappeared from between the curtains. She listened to  
her friend's footsteps as she walked back down the aisle. "Oh,  
William, what would you think?" Mina raised a gloved hand and  
used the back of the glove to brush away the tear that had begun to  
roll down her cheek. "No." She shook her head. "I'm not going to  
cry. Not here. Not now." She gazed back at the image of herself  
in the mirror. "No matter how much it hurts or how much I miss  
him." She whispered.  
With a heavy sigh, she began changing back into the casual  
dress she'd worn to the mall. She wanted the gown and she'd get it,  
even if it did cost a small fortune by the standards of her friends.   
She had the money, more than they ever realized. She'd just have  
to use some of the money she'd gotten from owning the rights to  
Sailor V. And no matter what her agent or broker said, she didn't  
really care. It was her money and she'd do with it what she wanted  
to.  
She carried the outfit to the register, finding the rest of her  
friends there finishing up with Amy's new purchase. "You're going  
to get that?" Serena asked as the clerk held it up so she could get  
the price.  
"Yes. I've got some money saved." Mina told them.  
"That must be some guy." Raye commented.  
"You have no idea." Mina thought. "You have no idea."  
  
They'd gone back to the garage to lock the outfits in the  
trunk of Amy's car. The others had insisted that Mina shouldn't be  
carrying around that kind of outfit and she'd absently agreed with  
them.  
Serena eyed the food court as they got back inside. "Oh, no  
you don't." Raye took one of her elbows to steer her away as she  
began to veer off.  
"Not a chance." Lita took the other. "You just ate."  
"I was just . . . " Serena began.  
"You were just about to make a pig out of yourself again."   
Raye said.  
"I was not." Serena protested. "I was just looking."  
"Sure you were Serena." Amy agreed blandly. "Then why  
were you drooling?"  
Serena slapped the palm of her right hand over her dry chin.   
"Amy!"  
"Gotcha." Amy said, smiling slightly and pointing at her.  
"Good one, Amy." Mina said with a giggle.  
"She can smile after all." Lita said.  
"Of course I can." Mina agreed. "It's just more fun to be  
grumpy and pouty." She thumbed toward Serena. "You know, like  
Serena."  
"Thanks a lot." Serena pouted.  
Their amusement was cut off as a voice shook the air.   
"Give up your energy for the Negaverse, foolish humans." A group  
of Negawarriors had materialized in the middle of the walkway.  
"Negawarriors, here?" Raye asked in astonishment as she  
and Lita let go of Serena's arms. People began to duck for cover,  
trying to work their way outside, as energy tendrils lashed out from  
the Negawarriors and began to draw energy off of them.  
Serena reached up and touched her locket. "Let's transform  
and kick their butt."  
"No." Mina stopped her. "Over there." She thumbed a  
maintenance doorway.  
The five girls hurried over and Lita tested the handle.   
"Unlocked." She remarked and they ducked inside.  
"Nobody." Mina said after they had closed the door and  
glanced around.  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
The five Sailor Scouts burst thru the doorway with Sailor  
Moon in the lead. They skidded to a halt for a face off with the  
Negawarriors. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it  
stops right now." Sailor Moon declared. "For love and justice, I  
am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."  
  
A tall woman in a general's uniform turned to them. She  
had a light complexion with short red hair and a sharply angled  
face. Her nose was sharply triangular and black irised eyes looked  
disdainfully at them. "Go away, Sailor Scouts. This is none of  
your concern." She told them.  
"And you are you to be telling us anything." Sailor Moon  
asked.  
"I am Azmaria, general of the Negaverse." The woman told  
them. "Your interference is neither wanted nor appreciated."  
"Well, that's just too bad, because we're going to send you  
back where you came from." Sailor Moon told her. "In pieces."  
"Just try it." Azmaria offered as the various Negawarriors  
released their latest set of victims and began to turn toward the  
Scouts.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
Five of the Negawarriors flew over backwards as energy  
tore into them. Azmaria's lips pursed as she watched the energy  
tear into some of her Negawarriors.  
  
"Did we make it in time?" Neptune asked as the four  
materialized.  
"I think so." Pluto remarked, and they watched as five of  
the Negawarriors flew backwards, shattered like so many clay pots.  
"Well, you've improved some since the last time." The red-haired Negageneral said. "In that case, I'm going to have to leave  
you a little playmate."  
"What makes you think you get to leave?" Pluto asked,  
drawing attention to the fact that they were there. "Dead Scream."   
She commanded, leveling the Time Staff at the Negageneral.  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
Several more Negawarriors died as they interposed  
themselves between the Scouts and their general. "So sorry I can't  
stay and play today. Gotta go." Azmaria snapped her fingers and  
she and her Negawarriors disappeared, to be replaced a heartbeat  
later by a Negamonster.  
It was humanoid, about ten feet tall, with thick blue scales.   
It had small burning red eyes which glared out at them. Large,  
sharp claws tipped the ends of massive hands. Bone jutted out  
from the ends of its elbows and spikes appeared from its wrists as   
it saw them. It had a muzzle like mouth filled with sharp canine  
teeth, stained a dark black. Three more identical Negamonsters  
appeared behind the first.  
"Eew." Sailor Moon commented. "This could be messy."  
"No kidding." Venus agreed. "Uh, oh. Here they come."  
They were remarkable fast for their size, they seemed to  
flow across the terrain as they rushed the Scouts.  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
The attacks by the Outer tore two of them to shreds while  
the Inners destroyed the third. Sailor Venus shoved Sailor Moon  
out of the path of the last as it closed. Venus closed her eyes as she  
fell, expecting to feel the claws tear her apart any second. She  
gasped slightly in pain as the Negamonster slammed into her.  
"Rainbow Beam Shatter!" A spray of beams of rainbow  
light, each a different color, leaped from the balcony overhead and  
tore thru the Negamonster's scales. It went flying away from Sailor  
Venus and crashed to the ground before dissolving away like the  
others.  
The Scouts turned with a gasp to see where the unexpected  
attack had come from. Out of the shadows stepped a white and  
brown armored figure. His face was grim looking and it was  
topped by short brownish black hair parted from left to right, with a  
slight wave in it. He had piercing brown eyes over a fairly non-descript nose and mouth. His skin was fair complexioned and  
tanned, like one who spent much time outside. His arms looked  
muscled but not overly so. A yellow crescent moon was displayed  
prominently on the left breast of the armor as well as on the boots.   
He also had a straight bladed sword strapped to his side. He leaped  
off of the balcony and landed gracefully near Sailor Moon, facing  
toward her. Up close he was about as tall as Sailor Jupiter.  
"A Guardsman?" Pluto blurted out in surprise. "Here?"  
"Who?" Neptune asked.  
"He's a member of the Imperial Moon Guard, or so he looks  
like." Pluto explained as she and the other Outers began walking  
over to join the others.  
The Guardsman walked over to where Sailor Venus lay on  
the ground. With gentle hands, he picked her up off the ground,  
cradling her in his arms. He brushed a stray strand of her hair back  
into place. "Just stunned, I think." He said after a moment of  
silence as he looked up at them.  
Sailor Venus let out a groan, drawing everyone's attention  
to her. "You're going to be okay." The Guardsman told her.  
Venus' eyes flew open in surprise and she reached up and  
touched his cheek. "Is it really you?" She asked and the other  
Scouts exchanged looks of confusion.  
"Yes, it's really me."  
To everyone else's astonishment, Venus wrapped her arms  
around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him. "I missed  
you so much." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"I missed you, too." He murmured to her.  
"No, don't put me down, not just yet." She pleaded as he  
began to set her back on her feet. She buried her face in his chest  
as he cradled her back up against him.  
"Uh, hello, people." Sailor Moon interrupted. "Someone  
tell me what's going on here?"  
"That's what I would like to know." Pluto echoed.  
"Yeah, who are you, anyway?" The look Jupiter gave him  
was very hostile.  
"I'm William of the Imperial Moon Guard." The Guardsman  
said.  
"Not good enough pal, try again." Mars snarled, glaring at  
him. "You can start by explaining why you're so precious to our  
Sailor Venus."  
"It's okay. You can tell them." Venus muttered without  
lifting her head.  
"Yes, Highness." He agreed rather reluctantly sounding.  
"Do you plan on explaining today?" Jupiter growled.  
"He's the man I love." Venus lifted her head.  
"You've known him for what, two minutes?" Mars declared  
angrily. "How can you know that?"  
"Because I loved him on the Moon." Venus leaned her head  
back against his chest.  
"Wait a minute." Sailor Moon waved her hands in front of  
herself. "You loved him on the Moon?"  
"Yes." Venus stated. "And I would have married him,  
too."  
"Serenity wouldn't have allowed it. Put her down at once,  
Guardsman." Artemis commanded as he and Luna joined them,  
glaring at the Guardsman.  
The Guardsman obediently lowered Venus to her feet, and  
took on a chastised look. Venus glanced at him then turned to  
Artemis. "And why not?"  
"If he's a Guardsman, then he's not of noble blood. You  
couldn't have done it." Artemis stopped in front of her.  
Venus shook her head slightly. "We're not on the Moon  
anymore, so it doesn't matter."  
" 'It doesn't matter'." Artemis glared up at her. "It most  
certainly does. You're my charge and you'll do what I tell you."  
"No." Venus declared, raising her voice. "I still love him  
and you can't change that."  
"How do you even know it's the same person?" Luna  
asked, trying to cool things down some.  
"I know here." Venus touched the spot over her heart.  
"I knew this would happen." The Guardsman muttered to  
himself and turned to leave.  
"Don't go anywhere just yet." Saturn warned, hovering the  
tip of the Silence Glaive in front of his face and he froze. "Now  
turn back around." The Guardsman complied quietly.  
"Oh, great." Jupiter rested her fists on her hips. "Now  
you're not thinking at all, Venus."  
"Thanks a lot, Jupiter." Venus raised a fist. "I finally find  
the man I love and you act like he's from the Negaverse or  
something."  
"For all we know he could be." Mercury interrupted,  
drawing all eyes to her. "How else could he have been alive so  
long?"  
"They had me in a 'temporal cell'." The Guardsman stated.  
"A temporal cell?" Mercury asked.  
"That's the term they used, yes, Highness."  
"How big was it?" Pluto asked.  
"Big enough for me to lie down in, but not much more."  
"You can sort it out later." Artemis told them. "You." He  
looked at Venus. "Home."  
"Not a chance." Venus crossed her arms stubbornly.  
"NOW!"  
"NO!" The others drew back in shock at Venus' angry  
declaration. "I've been looking for him since the day you turned up  
on my doorstep and I'm not going to loose him again, NO  
MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!"  
"Venus. It's okay." The Guardsman touched her elbow to  
reassure her.  
"It's not OKAY!" Venus yelled, mainly at Artemis. She  
turned and threw her arms around the Guardsman and pressed her  
face into his chest. He placed his hands carefully on the small of  
her back. "I'm not going to leave you." She sobbed. "Not again."  
"Shh." He said soothingly as he began to stroke her hair.   
"Everything will work out." He promised. "Now, could someone  
tell me what this strange place is and what happened?" 


	3. New Beginnings

New Beginnings  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Two  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Sailor Venus clung tighter to the brown and white armored  
Guardsman as he stopped stroking her hair so he could draw the  
edges of his brown cape about her.   
He took the left edge and drew it as far around as he could  
manage, resting his hands on top of each other in the small of her  
back, while he lowered his head to press his lips to the top of her  
head and kissed her gently, lovingly. He turned his head as he  
pulled his lips away and rested his right cheek on the top of her  
head, and closed his eyes as he inhaled the smell of her hair. Her  
sobbing began to still as she realized that he had no intention of  
letting go of her.  
The others exchanged a worried glance and Artemis  
frowned as they watched. "That's enough." He said after a  
moment.  
The two raised their heads and Venus turned her tear-streaked face toward Artemis. "Just leave us be." She pleaded  
before burying her face back in the Guardsman's chest. He lowered  
his cheek back on top of her head. Artemis' frown deepened as he  
looked at them, but he didn't press the issue for the moment.  
"What's going on?" The Guardsman asked quietly, being  
careful not to disturb Venus anymore than necessary. "What  
happened while I was gone?"  
"Welcome to Earth, Guardsman." Pluto began carefully.   
"The war between the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom is over.   
The Moon Kingdom, except for the Earth, was destroyed about a  
thousand years ago."  
The Guardsman looked up sharply at her first comment then  
buried his face in Venus' hair as Pluto went on. They saw the  
beginnings of a tear in his eye before his face disappeared. He  
looked back up a minute later. "All of it, gone?" He asked in a  
subdued voice after taking a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, but yes." Pluto told him. The Guardsman  
closed his eyes for a moment, clinging tighter to Sailor Venus.  
"We've started over here on Earth." Sailor Moon told him.   
"You're not alone."  
"Thank you, Princess." The Guardsman said quietly.  
"Sailor Moon is fine." Sailor Moon waved off the title and  
he nodded in agreement. He lowered his cheek back on Venus'  
head and closed his eyes.  
The Scouts turned in surprise as a new figure popped into  
view near the newly reunited couple. "Nancy Bhargest. Daily  
Surpri-yi-yi-ze!" The reporter's eyes focused on the edge of the  
Silence Glaive hovering only an inch or so in front of her face.   
Saturn had used the edge of the Silence Glaive to slice her camera  
in half before the reporter could finish her sentence. The remains of  
the camera clattered to the floor in the sudden silence.  
"I'd be careful." Pluto warned. "She's a tad bit  
unpredictable."  
Saturn smiled sweetly and with an audible gulp, the reporter  
disappeared to wherever she had come from.  
"Saturn." Uranus said sternly.  
"Yes, poppa?"  
"Be nice."  
"Yes, poppa."  
"Umm . . . " Sailor Moon began. "Now what?"  
"We'd better get out of here before anyone else comes  
nosing around." Luna advised.  
"Right." Sailor Moon agreed. "Venus?"  
Venus turned her head toward her. "Yes?" She asked in a  
subdued voice.  
"Time to go."  
"All right." Venus reluctantly stepped out of the circle of  
the Guardsman's arms and took his left hand in her right, interlacing  
his fingers with hers. Mercury and Jupiter retrieved Luna and  
Artemis respectively, then everyone crouched and leaped into  
concealment.  
  
The Scouts, along with the Guardsman, Luna, and Artemis,  
had managed to return to and sneak into the Cherry Hill Temple  
without being seen. They went to the spot behind the main temple  
where the shadows were longest this time of day and offered both  
the best concealment and some privacy. The Guardsman stood in  
the middle of the group, his eyes intent, with a content looking  
Venus back in his arms, his hands resting lightly over her stomach,  
as they both looked toward Sailor Moon. Venus stood with her  
eyes closed, leaning back against him, her hands resting over his, a  
small smile playing on her lips. The others were gathered in a circle  
around them.  
"We're going to have to do something about him." Mercury  
observed.  
"Don't you dare!" Venus disagreed, her eyes popping open.   
"I like him just the way he is."  
"I didn't mean like that." Mercury added hastily. "I meant  
his armor."  
"Oh," Venus said. "That's fine then." She closed her eyes  
and snuggled a little further back into the circle of the Guardsman's  
arms.  
"We can use a power pen, but it'd have to be activated  
first." Luna suggested.  
"What would that take?" Mars asked.  
"Sailor Moon would have to use the Imperium Silver  
Crystal to charge it." Luna explained. She leaped up into the air,  
turning in a circle to release the power pen from whatever pocket  
Queen Serenity had stored everything in. It popped into existence,  
and Luna caught it in her teeth as she landed. With a turn of her  
head, she tossed it to Sailor Moon. Pluto snagged it out of the air  
with her free hand as Sailor Moon fumbled it.  
"Here." Pluto offered, handing it back to her.  
"Thanks." Sailor Moon said, firmly taking it in her fingers.  
"I don't like this idea." Artemis commented.  
"You're just being overprotective." Luna said as she turned  
to face Artemis.  
Artemis began sputtering. "I am not."  
"Yes, you are." Luna disagreed. "You can't accept the fact  
that Mina's starting to grow up."  
"That has nothing to do with it." Artemis sputtered.  
"Yes it does, Artemis." Luna glared at him. "That's exactly  
what this is about."  
"She's still in high school, Luna."  
"And she'll be out next year. You ought to be happy for her  
instead of trying to convince her that what she's doing is wrong."  
"What she's doing IS wrong, Luna. We don't even know  
who this guy really is."  
"She trusts him and so we should give him the benefit of the  
doubt."  
"Well, I don't."  
"I do." Sailor Moon interrupted, drawing everyone's  
attention away from the cat's argument. Venus opened one eye to  
look at her friend. "Venus trusts him and so do I."  
"I don't." Jupiter stated.  
"Neither do I." Mars echoed. "There's something strange  
about him."  
"Well, I do." Mercury disagreed.  
"So do I." Pluto commented.  
"I don't." Uranus said.  
"And neither do I." Neptune agreed. "His appearance was  
too convenient."  
Several eyes turned to look at Saturn. "I do." She said  
quietly.  
Luna nodded and looked back at Sailor Moon. "It's your  
decision, Sailor Moon. We'll abide by it." The others nodded in  
agreement, some more reluctantly.  
Sailor Moon nodded, passing the power pen back and forth  
absently between her hands as she thought about it. Everyone eyed  
her nervously for various reasons of their own, and Venus closed  
her eyes again, trusting her friend. The Guardsman smiled slightly  
and kissed the top of her head.  
"I say we trust him." Sailor Moon said finally, touching the  
power pen to her locket and the locket flare brightly as the Crystal  
charged the power pen. Sailor Moon offered the charged power  
pen to the Guardsman. With a sober nod, he reached out and took  
it. He wrapped his fingers firmly around it and it vanished,  
becoming part of the armor.  
"Good." Luna said after a moment. "Now that that's  
settled, you can transform back. No need to be any more  
conspicuous than necessary."  
With nearly simultaneous nods, the Scouts and the  
Guardsman shimmered back to their human or in the Guardsman's  
case, lunarian form. Eyes turned to examine William. He had a  
short sleeved white shirt and brown slacks with white athletic  
shoes. Mina snuggled back against him, resting her head against his  
left shoulder.  
"All I need now is a place to stay." William commented.  
"Well, you're not going to stay here." Raye put in firmly.  
Several sets of eyes looked toward Alexandra and Michelle.   
"Forget it." Alexandra remarked. "I'm not going to have him."  
"Susan?" Luna asked.  
"Sorry." Susan smiled apologetically. "I've got relatives in  
town."  
"Then where?" Mina asked. "He can't just live on the  
street, you know."  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Lita disagreed.  
Mina opened her mouth, but William clamped his hand over  
it. "Never mind, love." He said and she nodded in agreement.   
William put his hand back around her waist. Silence filled the air as  
everyone thought it over.  
"What about Darien's?" Amy suggested finally. "He's not  
in town."  
"It might work." Luna juggled the idea. "As long as Serena  
didn't lose her key."  
"Of course not." Serena crossed her arms. "I've got it  
here." She began checking her pockets. "Somewhere."  
Everyone rolled their eyes and William gave Mina an  
inquiring look. "I'll explain later, love." She promised and he  
nodded.  
"Ah, ha!" Serena declared triumphantly, holding up a key.  
"All right." Mina commented. "Let's get going. We have  
so much to catch up on." She stepped out of William's arms and  
took his hand again.  
"We should have a meeting first." Artemis disagreed.  
"It's okay, Artemis." Amy put in. "I've got to go back to  
the mall and get the car anyway."  
Artemis glared at her, but dropped it. Susan glanced at her  
wristwatch. "I've got to leave, too. I've got company tonight and  
my apartment needs tiding up."  
"Artemis, why don't you go with Amy?" Mina suggested.  
"Absolutely not." Artemis disagreed. "You need to be  
watched."  
"I'm going to be with them." Luna told him.  
"That does nothing for my peace of mind."  
"It will have to do." Luna told him. "Come on, Serena.   
You haven't got your homework done yet."  
"But we don't have school tomorrow." Serena whined.  
"Exactly why you should do it today." Luna began to  
lecture as she lead Serena, Mina, and William toward the temple  
exit. "Because you'll lounge around the house all day and do  
absolutely nothing."  
"Oh, come on, Luna." Serena's voice echoed back. "I'm  
not that lazy."  
Susan gave the others a shrug and turned and left.  
  
"How did you manage to turn Darien's apartment into this  
kind of disaster?" Mina asked in astonishment as the four stood in  
the doorway.  
Luna sighed rather heavily. "This resembles Serena's  
room."  
"Oh, come on, Luna." Serena disagreed. "It doesn't look  
this bad."  
"I know." Luna agreed. "Your mother just made you clean  
it."  
"Humph." Serena pouted.  
"This will take a while." William commented, the first  
words he'd spoken since they'd left the temple.  
"Well, no time like the present." Mina looked around.  
Luna glanced over at the wall clock. "I hate to drop this in  
your laps, but Serena has to get home."  
"But, Lunaaa . . . " Serena whined.  
"Did you want to stay and clean?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Then you can cover for Mina with her parents. And then  
there's all that homework."  
"All right." Serena sighed. "Let's go, Luna."  
"You've got your key, right?" Luna asked William.  
"Yes." William held up the key they'd had made. They'd  
made a quick stop on the way over.  
"Don't do anything. Artemis thinks I'm watching you."  
"Don't worry, Luna." Mina told her. "We'll just be talking.   
Promise." Mina said sincerely.  
"Then we'll be leaving." Luna said after eyeing her for a  
moment. She turned around. "Come along, Serena."  
The two could hear Serena's complaints until Mina closed  
and locked the door. William brushed aside some boxes that could  
have been food containers at one time and plopped down on the  
couch.  
Mina walked over and picked up the phone, calling home.   
She pressed a finger to her lips before tucking the phone behind her  
ear. "Mom? Hi. I'm going to stay over with Serena tonight, so  
don't worry. Love you, too. Bye."  
She put the phone back on the cradle and walked over to  
the couch. "First we clean, then we can talk." He nodded in  
agreement and the two turned to the task of cleaning the apartment.  
  
They'd stayed up quite late, the cleaning had taken hours.   
Once they were finished, they'd settled on the couch. They'd sat  
facing one another, holding hands with heads bent close together,  
talking about what had happened since they'd seen each other since  
that last evening on the Moon.  
William had finally turned in and Mina sat on the couch,  
thinking. After a while, she got up and walked to the bedroom  
door to check on him. He was muttering in his sleep, tossing and  
turning. His shoes lay on the floor nearby, but other than that, he  
was still fully dressed.  
"My poor dear." Mina thought, her eyes contemplating his  
face. "He's been through so much." She went over and tucked him  
back in. At her touch, his thrashing stilled.  
"I'll just lay on top of the covers with him for a few  
minutes." Mina thought. "I can sleep on the couch tonight."  
Mina toed off her shoes and lowered herself down next to  
him, being careful to stay above the sheets. She put her back  
against his chest and at her touch, he put his right arm around her  
stomach.  
"I'll just close my eyes for a minute." Mina promised herself  
as she closed her eyes. "Just a minute. Then I'll get back up." She  
gave a small sigh of contentment and a minute later was fast asleep. 


	4. William's Story

William's Story  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Three  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Mina buried her nose in the warmth in front of her face, half  
awake. She felt the gentle shifting of weight in front of her as the  
warmth moved closer to her, enfolding her. She snuggled up closer  
against whoever it was and then as the realization sunk into her half  
awake brain, her right eye shot open. She was snuggled up against  
William, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.  
Mina tried to stretch her legs to take some of the kinks out  
of them, but they were tangled up with his, too. She opened her  
other eye to try to look down, but ended up having to choose  
whether or not to lift her head. She decided to leave her face where  
it was for a moment and closed her eyes, giving a small sound of  
contentment as he tightened his grip slightly on her.  
There had been no bad dreams to plague her sleep last  
night, no nightmare visions, no feeling of emptiness that seemed to  
be her ever present companion. Mina decided that she'd stay right  
here and luxuriate in the feeling as long as she could. She was  
content, she decided, and more than that, for the first time she  
could remember, she felt secure. There was no hesitancy, no  
tentativeness about it, feelings that had plagued her relationships for  
so long.  
And more importantly, she was no longer alone. That  
aching feeling was gone, that had been a part of her for so long.   
The feeling that an important part of herself was missing. She'd  
know it all along, and had done her best to push it to the side, but  
after Galaxia, it had become almost unbearable. Now she felt  
complete and whole, that hollow part of her had been filled now  
that William was back in her life again.  
"Mina!" An angry voice cut through her train of thought.   
"Get up!" When she didn't immediately stir, the voice cracked out  
again, even more angry. "MINA!"  
Mina opened her eyes and turned her head toward the  
speaker. "I'm awake." She disentangled herself from William  
carefully so as not to disturb him. She rolled over and landed on  
her feet. She stood up and looked at the speaker.  
A very angry Artemis was glaring at her from just inside the  
doorway. Luna and Serena stood rather hesitantly on the other  
side, finding something very interesting on the floor under their  
feet. "I knew if I left you two alone something would happen."   
Artemis began.  
"Nothing happened." Mina glared back. "He was  
thrashing in his sleep and when I went to tuck him back in, he  
stopped thrashing when I touched him. So, I thought if I laid on  
the covers with him until he went back to sleep it would help."  
"A likely story. You two were sleeping together."  
"We were not." Mina shook her head slightly, her eyes  
locked with Artemis'.  
"Yes, you were." Artemis continued. "The instant my back  
is turned you go off and do something like this."  
"We weren't doing anything!"  
"Well, I don't believe you!"  
"I'm telling the truth!" Mina insisted.  
"What's all the yelling about?" William's voice interrupted  
as he sat up to look at them. "What's so important that you have to  
interrupt the best sleep I've had in I don't remember how long?"  
"You and Mina were in bed together." Artemis stated.  
William blinked in surprise. "I have no idea what you're  
talking about. The last time I saw her, she was on the couch."  
"When I came in, the two of you were all cozy." Artemis  
declared.  
"Well, she wasn't here when I went to sleep or when I woke  
up."  
"You were all snuggled up together like you'd been doing  
something. Mina says otherwise, but I don't believe her."  
Artemis gave a gasp of pain as William's fingers tightened  
around his ribcage. He'd been a blur as his feet hit the floor and as  
he grabbed Artemis, lifting him up to eye level. "We weren't doing  
anything." William repeated angrily. "If you hadn't been there for  
her when I couldn't be, I'd throw you out of here right now. I will  
not listen to anyone, even you accuse her of something like that."   
He dropped the cat to the floor and stormed out of the room. Mina  
looked worriedly at Artemis and walked out after William.  
Artemis didn't notice. He was too busy coughing from the  
sudden tension and expansion of his ribcage. "Now you've gone  
and done it." Luna said after a moment. "You should know better  
than to upset a Guardsman like that." Luna and Serena had looked  
up at Artemis' gasp of pain.  
"Just lay off, Luna." Artemis wheezed.  
"I told you that you could trust them, but you didn't believe  
me."  
"Well, I guess I was wrong." Artemis admitted after a  
moment, his breathing finally returning to normal.  
"I guess you were." Luna agreed. "But I'm not the one you  
need to be telling that to."  
Artemis gave a heavy sigh, dropping his gaze to the floor.   
"All right, Luna." Resolutely, he turned and walked out of the  
bedroom with Luna and Serena following him.  
They finally located the two in the kitchen. William was  
leaning over the kitchen counter next to the sink, his shoulders still  
squared slightly in anger. Mina stood a step away from him, her  
hands clasped together in front of her at shoulder level, the worry  
visible even to Serena in her eyes when she glanced over at them.  
Artemis hesitantly drew to a stop at the entrance to the  
kitchen with Luna and Serena standing behind him. "Mina.   
William. I'm sorry." Artemis said quietly. Mina's head turned  
slightly toward him, but William didn't give any visible reaction. "I  
guess I saw something where nothing had happened."  
"I'm very sensitive about Mina." William told him as he  
turned to Mina and gathered her in his arms. Mina buried her face  
in his chest, her hands pressed in his back as she put her arms  
around him, as he went on. "She was the only thing I had left to  
cling to the whole time I was imprisoned by the Negaverse." He  
buried his face in her hair for a moment. "The Negaverse put me  
through every kind of torture they could think of to break me, but I  
wouldn't give in. I clung to the love I shared with Mina, it was all I  
had left. When they realized how I was resisting them, they tried to  
turn that against me, too. I saw her killed a thousand different  
ways, some of them by my own hand."  
Tears began to roll down his cheeks and he pressed his face  
back into her hair. "When that didn't work, they finally beat me  
nearly to death and threw me into that temporal cell, whether I  
lived or died they didn't care." His grip on Mina tightened as he  
clung to her. "And the agony of being alone for so long nearly  
drove me out of my mind. If it hadn't been for the love we shared,  
it would have destroyed me." His voice was filled with sobs, and  
they could hear Mina's crying as well as she shared in his pain.   
"She's all I have left."   
Artemis gazed at the floor as he thought it over, his ears  
filled with the sound of the couple's weeping. "I'm sorry." He  
apologized again, sounding rather lame to his own ears. "I guess I  
overreacted."  
"It's okay, Artemis." Mina said, her voice muffled, as the  
sounds of weeping faded away.   
"You were her guardian before and you were supposed to  
watch over her." William raised his tear-stained face to look at  
Artemis. "But now that I'm here, I can do that. Like I'm supposed  
to."  
"But . . . " Artemis began.  
"I don't expect you to stop doing it overnight or anything."   
William admitted. "But she means everything to me and I'm not  
going to let anyone stand between us."  
"I won't let anyone." Serena vowed, causing everyone to  
look at her. "You two belong together. And I'll do everything I  
can to see that it happens."  
"Thank you, Serena." Mina murmured.  
William nodded, his eyes distant. "Yes, thank you."  
"After you two gain your composure, you can join us in the  
living room." Luna said. "Come along, Serena, Artemis."  
The trio drifted out of the view of the couple. William  
buried his face back in Mina's hair. "I've missed the smell of your  
hair." William commented. "I've always loved it."  
"Really?" Mina looked up at him, causing him to raise his  
head. "You never told me before."  
William's eyes met hers. "That's because I had too many  
other things to say. Things that were unimportant."  
"Well, we're together now." Mina told him. "We'll have all  
the time we need to say everything." She stretched up on her  
tiptoes and kissed him.  
"I love you." William said, his eyes searching hers. "I never  
want to be separated from you ever again."  
"I never want to be separated from you, either." Mina  
pressed her face back into his chest. "And I love you, too."   
William kissed her on the top of her head, causing Mina to giggle.   
"What was that for?"  
"Just because."  
"Just because, huh?" Mina lifted her head to look at him  
again. He smiled at her and she stretched back up to kiss him  
again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Are we feeling composed enough to go talk to the others?"   
William asked after she pulled her lips away from his a few minutes  
later.  
"Almost." Mina kissed him again, just as passionately.   
"Now I'm ready."  
They let go of each other and William took her hand in his.   
Mina smiled back at him, and the two walked out of the kitchen.   
They found the others waiting in the living room. Serena was  
sitting, fidging really, in one of the armchairs with Luna curled up in  
her lap. Artemis was laying in a circle with his head resting on his  
paws at one end of the couch. He looked intently at them but said  
nothing. Mina and William settled down on the other end of the  
couch and Mina wormed her way into the circle of William's arms,  
and interlaced his fingers with hers.  
"There's a couple of things that I've been wondering." Luna  
broke the silence after a moment.  
"What?" William asked.  
"Like how come you still had your sword and armor with  
you. How come the Negaverse didn't take them away from you?"  
"They tried, but every time they did, it just reappeared back  
on me, like it was part of me or something."  
"That sounds strange." Serena said.  
"I know." William frowned. "No matter what they did to  
try to keep it from me, I always had it back. They must have given  
up eventually." He looked inquiringly at Luna. "What else?"  
"How come you aren't speaking in Lunarian? How do you  
know exactly what to say?" Luna asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah." Artemis looked up. "That's a good question."  
William shrugged. "I just do. It's always been that way.   
Whenever I've need to know something in a hurry, it just kind of  
pops into my head like someone or something put it there."  
"Sounds weird." Serena commented. "Cool, but weird."  
William shrugged again. "I stopped paying attention to it  
years ago."  
"Well, Amy brought your dress by last night on her way  
home." Luna said. "It's over on the foyer table."  
"I forgot all about it." Mina admitted. "I had other things  
on my mind."  
"Things?" William asked.  
"Yes." Mina elbowed him gently in the stomach. "This  
thing right here."  
"Now I'm a thing, huh?"  
"Yes." Mina confirmed. "And you're all mine."  
"Whatever you say, Highness."  
"Quit that." Mina giggled.  
"Not a chance." William disagreed, putting his other arm  
around her. "If I'm yours then you're mine."  
"Works for me." Mina agreed, snuggling back up against  
him. She began tracing a pattern on the back of his right hand and  
he smiled slightly.  
"Uh, Mina." Artemis said carefully. "You should probably  
get home, now."  
"Already?" Mina asked.  
"Yes. You don't want your parents asking too many  
questions." Artemis reminded her. "Besides, you do have  
homework."  
"All right." Mina sat up. "Let me kiss William then we'll  
go."  
"No tongues." Artemis said.  
"Spoilsport." Came the simultaneous reply.  
  
* * *  
  
"You sent for me, Great Negaforce?" Azmaria asked as she  
entered the chamber which was dominated by the presence of the  
Negaforce.  
"Why didn't you collect the energy I required?" The  
Negaforce asked.  
Azmaria stopped, her eyes wary. "The Sailor Scouts,  
master."  
"And what else?" The voice was impatient.  
"The Guardsman." Azmaria said hesitantly after a moment.   
"He must have slipped out when we weren't looking."  
"Well, find him and capture him." The Negaforce  
commanded. "I want him enslaved and broken. No matter what  
the cost. I will have him as a slave, as a sign of my power for all to  
see. Bring him to me in chains, Azmaria, and destroy the Sailor  
Scouts as well."  
Azmaria bowed. "As you wish, my master."  
  
  
* * *  
  
"So, there's no sign of Negaverse activity?" Serena asked as  
the five girls sat in Raye's room a couple of days later. They had all  
stopped by home after school to change out of their uniforms and  
into casual clothes.  
Amy shook her head. "None."  
"Any idea what they're after?" Lita asked.  
"I'd say they're trying to collect more energy." Amy  
commented. "Based on what happened at the mall the other day,  
anyway."  
Lita frowned but said nothing. Mina emptied her tea cup  
and lowered it back on the saucer. "Well, if we're finished, I want  
to go make sure William is doing okay. I haven't seen him since he  
moved into Darien's apartment."  
"Yeah, sure Mina." Serena sounded hesitant. "Go ahead."  
"Thanks." Mina got to her feet and disappeared out the  
door with a wave.  
Raye shook her head after a moment of silence. "Talk  
about weird."  
"What was that, Raye?" Serena asked.  
"I was referring to William's uncanny ability to pick up  
information just like that." Raye raised her hand from her tea cup  
long enough to snap her fingers once.  
"Yeah, really weird." Lita agreed.  
"I don't think he's from the Negaverse or anything." Amy  
put in. "I did a scan of him that first day."  
Three sets of eyes fastened onto the blue-haired girl.   
"And?" Serena asked.  
"There's definitely some strange energy patterns about him,  
almost as if he's got some immense power he's not aware of, but  
even then, I can't find anything negative about it." Amy told them.  
Raye tilted her head. "I got the same general feeling, almost  
as if something was hidden there. Whatever it is doesn't seem to be  
evil, though."  
"Then you don't think he presents any threat to us, then?"   
Serena asked.  
"Us, no." Lita put in. "Mina, yes."  
"And why?" Serena asked.  
"It's just too convenient." Lita explained. "He shows up  
just in the nick of time to save Mina from a very painful experience.   
And if he's not really who he seems to be, it will kill her. There's  
something strange about him, and I don't like it."  
"If he was really trapped in the Negaverse . . . " Amy began.  
"Like he says." Lita interrupted.  
"Yes, like he says." Amy continued. "Then the only way he  
could have gotten out was if the Negaverse opened a portal to our  
universe. The only time that's happened since we fought Beryl was  
a couple of days ago."  
"And he didn't show up before then, so he probably just  
escaped recently." Raye added.  
Lita crossed her arms. "Well, I think he needs to be  
watched closely."  
"I don't." Serena disagreed. "He seems to be who he says  
he is and Mina trusts him. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt,  
okay?"  
Lita didn't look convinced. "Oh, I'm giving him the benefit  
of a doubt, but the instant he does anything to hurt Mina, he's  
toast."  
"Somehow, I doubt that will happen." A new voice said  
from the doorway. The four girls turned their heads to see Susan  
standing in the doorway. "You really should be sure to close the  
door, I could hear you outside."  
Raye waved her in and Susan closed the door after stepping  
into the room. She sat down in the space Mina had vacated earlier.  
"Did you find out anything new?" Serena asked her.  
Susan shook her head. "The disturbance in the time stream  
seems to have stabilized." Amy took on a look of interest. "But,"  
Susan continued. "I still don't know what caused it."  
"Could William's appearance have anything to do with it?"   
Amy asked.  
"It could, yes." Susan tilted her head thoughtfully for a  
moment. "If it isn't, it's an awful big coincidence."  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked around her tea cup.  
Susan paused as if struggling to put a concept in words.   
"There was a disturbance in the time stream that started just before  
William showed up. The effects of the disturbance didn't smooth  
out right away, which suggests that it's long term."  
"Long term?" Raye asked.  
Susan nodded. "Yes, as if they go far into the future."  
"Which suggests what?" Lita asked.  
"Which suggests whatever caused the disturbance in the  
first place will have a profound impact on the future."  
"Oh." Serena settled her tea cup back on its saucer, her  
eyes examining the design on the cup to cover her obvious lack of  
understanding.  
"If William is the cause of the disturbance, then what?"   
Amy asked.  
"Then whatever he does will cause changes which cover a  
long time." Susan concluded. "Possibly far into the future." 


	5. A Walk in the Park

A Walk in the Park  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Four  
by Rick Federle   
  
  
Mina stopped in the doorway before Darien's apartment and  
raised her hand so she could knock on the door. She paused,  
glancing up and down the hallway, noting that there was no one  
around, an unusual event given that it was about time for everyone  
to be getting home from work.  
Her mind was reflecting the opinions of her friends as she  
stood in the hallway. Serena trusted him and so did Luna. And  
much to her surprise, so did Susan. And given that Susan tended to  
know more than she let on, Susan's reaction would normally have  
raised a few eyebrows among the Scouts. But, everyone had their  
own opinions and were sticking with them for their own reasons.  
Mina gave an involuntary yelp of surprise as the door  
opened just far enough for someone to reach through, grab her by  
the wrist, and yank her through the opening. She felt herself being  
spun in a circle, going most of the way around before landing in  
William's arms, recognizing his touch instantly. He grabbed her by  
her waist as she landed in his arms, going so far as to lift her slightly  
off of her feet when he caught her. Mina wrapped her arms around  
William's neck as he leaned her over on her back toward his left and  
pressed his lips down against hers for a kiss. She felt the breath like  
breeze on her legs as the door swung closed, shutting with a soft  
click.  
"Hi." William exchanged a smile with her as he pulled his  
lips away from hers, letting his face less than an inch from hers.  
Mina giggled impulsively, she couldn't help it. "Do you  
greet all the girls this way?" She asked, letting herself hang from  
his neck.  
"Only the one I'm in love with." He clarified, setting her  
back on her feet.  
"So I get special treatment, huh?" Mina's eyes twinkled in  
amusement as he pulled her up against himself so that her body was  
pressed up against his. She let her arms slide off of his neck so that  
her wrists would rest on his shoulders.  
"Yep." William pressed his lips back up against hers.  
"Miss me?" Mina asked, all innocence.  
"Yes." William stated. "Let me show you how much."   
With that, he gave her a passionate kiss.  
"Mmm . . . save some of that for later." Mina suggested  
contently as the kiss broke, William's nose resting next to hers.  
"If Your Highness insists."  
"My Highness does." Mina giggled again, slipping out of  
his arms. She turned but got no more than a step before William  
had his arms around her waist. His arms were wrapped firmly  
around her stomach, crossed over one another, his hands resting on  
her stomach.  
"I wasn't done yet." He said, pulling her back up against  
himself.  
"Oh, yes you were." Mina smiled back over her shoulder at  
him, dropping her arms and letting the palms of her hands come to  
rest on the back of his hands. "You . . . " She reached across and  
over her shoulder and touched him on the nose, which he wrinkled  
at her touch, causing her to giggle again. "You are coming with  
me."  
"And where are we going?" He asked, letting his chin rest  
on her left shoulder.  
"Shopping." Mina declared. "I've got to take you out and  
buy you some more clothes."  
"What's wrong with what I have?"  
"Nothing." Mina agreed. "Except you only have one set."  
"And what's wrong with that?" William buried his face into  
the hollow of her shoulder, causing her to tilt her head as he began  
to nuzzle her on the neck.  
"Quit that." Mina giggled again and smacked him gently on  
the top of the head. "Pay attention to me."  
He looked back up at her. "But I am paying attention to  
you." He protested.  
"Not like that." Mina giggled. "Now, go get your key so  
we can go shopping." William looked inquiringly into her eyes.   
"Besides, we can always take a walk in the park first."  
William smiled at her. "Now you have my attention."  
"I thought I already did." Mina turned around, took his face  
in her hands, and stretched up to kiss him, raising her right foot to  
knee level. Her arms dropped back around his neck as he put his  
arms back around her. "Now get." She exchanged a smile with  
him and they let go of each other. Mina turned to watch him walk  
over to the coffee table. She tilted her head as she caught the  
sound of him muttering to himself after a moment. "What was that,  
love?" She called.  
"I can't find the key." She heard William say.  
With a frown, she walked into the living room to find him  
going through several stacks of books lying on the very crowded  
coffee table. Almost every inch had a book or more on it. "I think  
I left it here." William said from the far side of the coffee table,  
moving books around so he could check in between and under  
them.  
Mina walked over to where he was, but caught sight of the  
key lying on the couch before she could reach him. She leaned over  
and picked it up from where it must have slipped out of his pocket.   
"Is this it?" She asked, holding it up, knowing full well that it was.  
William turned and looked. "Yes." He held out his hand  
for it.  
"No." Mina closed her hand over the key. "I think I'll just  
hang onto it for you."  
"Don't make me come over there and take it." William  
lowered his hand.  
Mina slipped the key into one of the pockets of her shorts.   
"Come and get it." She gave a yelp and bolted for the door when  
William took a step toward her.  
William grinned at her when she stopped at the doorway,  
realizing that he wasn't chasing her after all. "You can hang onto it  
for me."  
"Spoilsport." She pouted as he walked toward her.  
"You know, you're lovely even when you're pouting."   
William commented as he put his arms around her waist.  
"I know." Mina giggled, resting her hands on his upper  
arms.  
William leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, let's go for  
that walk." He said as he took his arms from around her. Mina  
smiled back and nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Azmaria frowned as she paced, her mind on the problem the  
Negaforce had given her. She had to collect as much energy as she  
could for her master and at the same time eliminate the Sailor  
Scouts and recapture the Guardsman. Several alternatives  
presented themselves, none of them very good. First off, she could  
send out a large group of warriors to collect the energy they  
needed, but while that would accomplish the objective, it would  
waste too many warriors in the process.  
Second off, she could send out just one warrior and hope  
the Sailor Scouts didn't notice, but that wasn't practical either,  
because if they did notice, the warrior was wasted as well. Finally,  
she could send out a bunch of warriors one at a time, which had the  
advantage of the first alternative and the disadvantage of the  
second.  
Absently, she dropped onto the nearest boulder as she  
mulled over her choices. The third had the advantage of collecting  
the necessary energy, the Negaforce's main objective at this time.   
The second probably wouldn't accomplish much if anything. The  
first might remove the Sailor Scouts from the picture, but based on  
the results of her encounter with them the other day she didn't judge  
that likely.  
With a wave of her hand, one of her warriors appeared at  
her elbow, standing next to her. "Yes, mistress?" It asked.  
"Go to a park and start collecting energy from the humans  
you find there."  
"Yes, mistress." It bowed and vanished.  
With a smile, Azmaria raised her hand to summon another.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, here we are." Mina said, tugging gently at  
William's hand. She had the fingers of his left hand interlaced with  
the fingers of her right hand. "One park, as requested."  
William pulled her into his arms. "One princess, as  
requested."  
Mina giggled, letting her hands come to rest on his upper  
arms. "Quit calling me that."  
"Yes, Highness." William agreed.  
Mina smacked him on the arm. "Behave." She commanded  
with a giggle.  
"You were the one always sneaking off to see me." William  
reminded her. "I was the innocent one."  
"You? Innocent?" Mina repeated. "Not a chance." She  
searched his eyes for a moment, locking her gaze with his. "Let's  
go find a bench overlooking the lake and we can watch the sun go  
down."  
"What about shopping?" William asked as he let go of her,  
their eyes still locked.  
"What about shopping?" Mina repeated as she glanced  
down so she could take his hand again.  
"I thought you wanted to go shopping?" William reminded  
her as they began walking down one of the paths in the park.  
"Later." Mina remarked. "I want to spend the afternoon  
with the one I love."  
William disengaged his hand from hers and put his left arm  
around her waist, pulling her up next to him. Mina pressed herself  
into his side as they walked, slipping both of her arms around him  
and resting her cheek on his chest. "I missed you so." She  
whispered a few minutes later.  
William stopped and gathered her in his arms. "I missed  
you, too." He agreed, kissing her on the top of the head then  
resting his right cheek there. "More than you can imagine."  
Mina gave a content sigh and closed her eyes while William  
led her over to a bench. "Hold me." She requested, burrowing her  
face into his chest.  
"I am holding you." William reminded her as they sat  
down, wrapping his arms tighter around her.  
"Don't let go." She whispered. "Hold me until the end of  
time."  
"I will." William told her. "My heart."  
Mina looked up in surprise. "You've never called me that  
before."  
"But it's true." William declared. "You mean everything to  
me, now more than ever." William's eyes looked out into the park,  
seeing the children playing in a nearby field. "Things are so  
different, yet so much the same."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Technology may have changed, but people are still the  
same. The children still run through the grass as they play and  
everyone else still watches over them, remembering when they were  
the ones running through the grass."  
"Are we going to have children, then?" Mina teased.  
"Only if you decide to marry me some day." William  
agreed.  
"I will, some day." Mina stated after a moment. "But until  
then, we can pick up where we left off."  
"And where would that be?"  
"Right about here." Mina stretched up and kissed him  
seriously, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Watch out!" A young female voice called.  
William's hands came up in a blur as he let go of Mina. He  
caught something with a sharp smack between his palms. Mina  
turned her head and saw the volleyball William had caught only  
inches from her head. She paled slightly. "That could have been  
painful." William commented.  
"Sorry about that." A girl about eight or so apologized as  
she came trotting up to them. "It got away from us." William  
passed the ball back to the girl, who blinked in surprise. "Hi,  
Mina."  
"Hi, Kerry." Mina said with a friendly smile. "No harm  
done."  
"You two know each other?" William asked.  
"Kerry, this is William." Mina said. "He's an old friend of  
mine."  
"Hi." Kerry said. "Mina came and told my kindergarten  
class all about Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon a couple of years ago.   
Sailor Venus is so cool."  
"Yes, she is. I like Sailor Venus, too." William agreed.  
"Really?" Kerry sounded surprised.  
"Oh, yes. She's my favorite."  
"Mine, too." Kerry agreed enthusiastically.  
"Kerry!" A woman called.  
"That's my mom. Gotta go!" Kerry waved to them as she  
ran off.  
The two smiled after the retreating girl. "So, you like Sailor  
Venus, too." Mina turned her attention back to William with a  
smile.  
William smiled back at her. "Yes."  
"You'd better, mister." Mina poked him gently in the  
stomach.  
"Or what?" William teased.  
"Or else." Mina stretched back up to finish their interrupted  
kiss.  
They broke off as the sounds of screaming arose.   
"Trouble." William's eyes went flat.  
"Let's go." Mina said and the two disentangled themselves  
from one another and leaped to their feet, heading in the direction  
the sound had come from. They broke through a line of bushes and  
skidded to a halt as they nearly plowed into a Negamonster.   
William tackled Mina as an energy tentacle from the Negamonster  
reached for them, carrying both of them back through the bushes,  
out of sight of the Negamonster.  
Mina blinked in surprise to find William over top of her,  
covering her body with his own, his arms still locked around her  
waist from where he had grabbed her to tackle her. "Umm . . .   
Shouldn't we do something about that Negamonster?"  
"Right." William stood up and offered her a hand. Mina  
accepted it and rose to her feet a little unsteadily. "You okay?"  
"A little shaky but I'll be okay." Mina reassured him as she  
glanced around. "Don't think anything's broken. Let's transform  
and trash that Negacreep."  
"I'm with you." William stated, holding out his hand and his  
power pen materialized. "Guard Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
Sailor Venus and the Guardsman crouched and leaped into  
the air, clearing the line of bushes easily. The Negamonster had  
moved away from the bushes, apparently as surprised to see them  
as they had to see it. It was about ten feet tall with glowing red  
eyes, blue skinned but otherwise human looking. "Go away or  
Hurricane will thrash you." It said.  
A young girl struggled weakly in Hurricane's left fist. "It's  
got a hostage." Venus said, alarmed.  
"Then we do it the hard way." The Guardsman drew his  
sword.  
"Are you still here? Then let me help you leave." Hurricane  
raised a hand and released a gust of wind as the Guardsman leaped  
into the air. He flew over backward and landed on the ground near  
Venus.  
Venus looked over at the Guardsman then back up at  
Hurricane, her eyes hardening. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
Hurricane sidestepped the golden energy heart. "Is that all  
you got?" It taunted.  
The Guardsman sat up with a groan, causing Venus to  
glance over at him for a second. "Now I'm upset." He rose back to  
his feet and held out his hand for his sword. It disappeared off of  
the ground and rematerialized in his hand.  
With a frown, Hurricane released an extended gust of wind,  
sending Venus and the Guardsman tumbling. "Come and get me."   
It taunted as it battered them with the wind. "If you can."  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow slammed into  
Hurricane's shoulder, causing it to drop the hostage. "That good  
enough?" Mars asked from where she stood one step in front of  
the others on the left side of the line. The other Scouts stood  
nearby, centered on Sailor Moon. Hurricane turned around to face  
them with a frown, clutching it's shoulder as the hostage crawled  
for safety.  
"For love and justice, I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the  
Moon, I will punish you." Sailor Moon said.  
"Try this, Moon brat." Hurricane raised a hand and bolts of  
tree trunk sized lightning crashed into the ground around it, tearing  
huge holes in the ground. The Scouts yelped and dodged for cover  
as the lightning bolts slammed into the ground where they had been  
standing only seconds before. "You will all be shattered by the  
power of Hurricane." It declared as the lightning bolts followed the  
Scouts toward cover, and keeping them pinned down.  
Venus shook her head to clear it as she sat up. The wind  
had abated and lightning had taken it's place. As she looked toward  
Hurricane, she saw the Guardsman sprinting toward it, his sword at  
ready.  
Hurricane turned and saw the threat and began to direct the  
lightning toward him, trying to hit him.   
"Guardsman! No!" Venus called as she rolled to her feet  
and began to sprint after him, only to topple over backwards as a  
bolt of lightning ripped the air directly in front of her.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus flung the golden  
heart at the Negamonster more to try to distract it than to actually  
hit it, something she couldn't do without possibly hitting the  
Guardsman.  
"Be careful." She whispered to her love as he dodged bolt  
after bolt, her eyes full of worry and clasping her hands in front of  
her as he danced between the bolts. The two had bought the  
reprieve gave the other Scouts needed to re-form.  
Hurricane parried the Guardsman's first sword slash with an  
energy axe. "So, you can fight after all," Hurricane commented as  
it swung back.  
"Oh, yes." The Guardsman agreed, stepping back and  
Hurricane half turned in time to see the Scouts launch their attack  
as the Guardsman threw himself clear.  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
Hurricane gave a scream of pain as the Scouts' attacks bolts  
tore into and shredded it. Venus rose to her feet and began walking  
toward the Guardsman, absently brushing herself off. The  
Guardsman got to his feet and sheathed his sword as Venus walked  
over to him. "You. . . . " She began. "You . . . You . . .You . . . "   
She gave up and flung her arms around him. "Don't scare me like  
that." She demanded as she buried her face in his chest.  
He put his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the  
head. "Yes, my heart." 


	6. First Date

First Date  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Five  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
"Come on, love." Mina called as she dropped the bag she  
had carried over with her on the end of the couch. "We're going to  
be late for the movie."  
"I'm coming." William's voice was muffled by the bedroom  
door. "Just let me finish changing first."  
Mina looked over at the doorway for a second and a  
mischievous smile played on her lips as she walked toward the  
bedroom door. She stopped before the doorway and opened it far  
enough so that she could see into the bedroom. Her effort was  
rewarded with a shirt in the face.  
"No peeking." William closed the door with a soft thud.   
Mina pulled the shirt off of her head and gave the door a pouting  
look. A hand and part of William's right forearm reappeared as the  
door cracked back open. "Shirt," William wiggled his fingers when  
Mina hesitated and she reluctantly draped it over his hand. The arm  
and the shirt disappeared back through the doorway, which closed  
behind them.  
"Humph." Mina stated softly, crossing her arms as she  
glared at the doorway for a moment. She dropped her arms back to  
her sides as she gave up and turned away from the doorway, intent  
on heading for the couch to wait.  
"Come here." William's voice caught her attention as he  
grabbed her wrist. She turned to see his head and right shoulder  
visible through a gap in the doorway.  
"And why?" Mina asked as she turned back to him.  
"I forgot your kiss." William admitted. Mina smiled at him  
and leaned over to exchange a kiss with him. "I'll just be a minute,  
then we can go." With that, William disappeared back into the  
bedroom, the door closing behind him. With a smirk, Mina put her  
hand on the latch of the door. "Don't even think about it." William  
said and Mina's hand leaped off of the latch like it had bit her.  
Mina gave the door a chagrined look then with a smile  
slipped the door open quietly and stepped through. William was  
facing away from her, buttoning up his shirt from the look of it. He  
had one of the outfits she had got him on, Mina noted absently as  
she slipped up behind him and put her arms around him. She gave a  
yelp of surprise as William grabbed her wrist and yanked her  
around and spun her, causing her to land on her back sideways  
across the bed.  
He glared down at her. "Didn't I say I'd be out in a  
minute?"  
"I thought maybe you'd want some help." Mina said  
innocently.  
"I'm a big boy, I think I can manage." William stated.  
Mina held out her arms to him. "In that case, why don't  
you come down here and join me?"  
"Not a chance." William leveled his right forefinger at her,  
using its tip to touch her nose. "You know just as well as I do that  
that's against protocol. No intimate physical activity until  
marriage."  
"You're just going to take all the fun out of this." Mina  
pouted.  
"If it's worth doing, it's worth doing right." William took  
her hands and pulled her to her feet, landing in his arms.  
Mina gave him a smile as she put her arms around his neck.   
"So true." She agreed as he slipped his arms around her waist.   
"Quit that." Mina giggled, slapping away the hand that had started  
to wander down the side of her leg toward the hem of her dress.  
William smiled back at her, his hand coming back to rest on  
her waist as he leaned forward slightly to kiss her. "Now, about the  
movie." William said after a moment.  
"Yes, we're going to be late." Mina agreed. "So, let's  
either go to the movie or stay here."  
"Hmm . . . " William made a show of thinking it over.  
Mina giggled again and smacked him playfully between the  
shoulder blades. "Tough choice?"  
"Nope." William disagreed. "Movie, dinner, dancing, then  
coming back here for a good night kiss."  
"I like that." Mina seconded the motion. "Our first official  
date."  
"Yes, so it is." William's eyes had that far away look for  
just a moment.  
Mina drew his attention back by giving him a quick kiss and  
slipping out of his arms. William took her right hand in his left and  
she led him to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Mina?" Serena asked as she plopped down on a  
mat between Luna and Artemis. The other Scouts, with the  
exception of Mina were gathered in one of the back rooms of the  
temple.  
"She has a date." Amy reminded her.  
"Oh, yeah." Serena blinked. "I forgot."  
"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached." Raye  
commented from the other end of the circle where she was filling  
Susan's tea cup.  
"Would not!"  
Raye set the tea pot back on the warmer. "Would too!"  
"Not!" Serena stuck out her tongue.  
"Too!" Raye returned the gesture.  
"All right." Alexandra cut off the tongue war abruptly,  
absently adjusting her tea cup on the saucer. "You two can play  
later. Amy said she had some important news to tell us, so we'd  
better hear her out."  
The two shot her a glance, but anything they might have  
said was lost as Amy began. "There have been over a hundred  
cases of exhaustion reported in the past day." Susan raised her  
eyebrows but said nothing.  
"How is that significant?" Serena asked.  
"One of them was the girl we saw the Negamonster holding  
yesterday."  
"Which suggests that the Negaverse is behind them."   
Michelle added, drawing a nod from Amy.  
"They've been concentrated in groups of six or so." Amy  
continued. "Spread out fairly well across the city."  
"It looks like the Negaverse has switched tactics on us."   
Susan set down her tea cup. "They've gone from just attacking in  
one place to hitting multiple locations at once. Even if we could  
predict accurately where they were, we couldn't stop them all."  
"There's only nine of us." Alexandra added.  
"Ten, poppa." Christine put in, drawing all eyes to her.  
"Now where do you get ten?" Michelle asked. "Darien  
isn't in town."  
"Ten, momma." Christine repeated firmly. "Sailor Moon,  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor  
Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and the  
Guardsman." Everyone else exchanged a glance.  
"For all we know he could be an agent of the Negaverse."   
Lita put in. "We just can't trust him."  
"Well, I think we can trust him." Serena said emphatically.  
"So do I." Susan agreed, picking up her tea cup again.  
"And how do you know that?" Lita asked.  
Susan gave her a "I know something you don't" smile then  
sipped her tea.  
"I hate it when she does this." Alexandra murmured to  
Michelle, who nodded slightly in agreement.  
"Aunt Susan says we can trust him so we can trust him."   
Christine said.  
"Susan, are you keeping secrets from us again?" Serena  
asked.  
"Yes." Susan said around her tea cup.  
"Oooooooooo!" Serena rose to her knees. "Just tell us  
already!"  
"She's got her reasons." Amy laid a hand on her arm. "Let  
her be."  
"Humph." Serena pouted as she plopped back onto the  
mat.  
"He deserves our trust." Susan put her tea cup back down  
on the saucer, her eyes meeting Lita's who looked down suddenly.   
"Because Mina does if nothing else."  
  
  
* * *  
  
"You didn't have to cling to me that hard." Mina said as  
they walked out of the movie together, hands clasped. "It wasn't  
that scary."  
"It wasn't the movie." William said.  
"Then what was it?" Mina asked. She looked over at him  
when he clammed up on her. She drew to a halt, tugging him to a  
stop. "Come on, William, give." He gave her a questioning look.   
"You're going to have to tell me when something bothers you.   
Let's be honest with each other."  
William nodded in agreement, gathering her in his arms,  
drawing the both of them into the shadows. "It was the lighting in  
there." He admitted. "It reminded me of that temporal cell they  
had me in."  
"I'm so sorry." Mina apologized, putting her arms around  
him. "If I had known . . . "  
"But you didn't." William interrupted. "I'll be fine as long  
as you are with me. I can stand it then." She rested her head  
against his chest and he stroked her hair soothingly. "I can stand  
anything as long as you are with me. My heart."  
Mina looked back up at him. "Let's go have dinner." She  
suggested. "It's not as intimate, but just as enjoyable."  
"Do you mind if we sit down for a minute first?" William  
asked. "I'm feeling a little unsteady at the moment."  
"Of course not." Mina agreed, drawing him down to sit  
next to her on the low concrete wall that stood on one side of the  
walkway. He winced as she leaned back up against him, her eyes  
closed as she rested her head against his chest, but he put his arms  
around her anyway. "Mmmm, better." Mina purred.  
"Yes." William smiled slightly. "Much better." He shifted  
slightly under her weight get more comfortable. He kissed her on  
top of the head after a moment. "All right, enough stalling. Let's  
go eat."  
"But it's a good kind of stalling." Mina said as they got  
back to their feet.  
"True." William agreed as they began walking down the  
sidewalk together.  
  
  
  
"I don't think we've ever danced like that." Mina said with  
a giggle as the two began walking back to the apartment.  
"Is that what they mean by intimate?" William asked.  
"Very intimate." Mina giggled again. "I didn't know you  
could move like that."  
"I was just dancing to the music." William stated. "And  
you were following me like you were glued to me or something."  
"I was." Mina agreed with a blush, drawing a glance from  
William. "Following you, that is. Not glued." She added hastily.  
"We really are meant for each other, aren't we?"  
"Did you have any doubts?"  
"Only at the very first, love." William explained. "Just like  
you did."  
"But, neither one of us has any doubts, now."  
"No, never again." William put his hands to his side as a  
grimace of pain crossed his face. He dropped to one knee, curling  
up partway into a ball.  
Mina turned to him as he pulled his hand from hers. "What  
is it?" She asked worriedly, dropping to her knees in front of him.  
"My side." He gasped out in pain. "I'll be fine in a  
minute."  
"Let me see." Mina shoved his hands aside firmly and  
yanked up his shirt to expose a long ugly red bruise. She gave a  
gasp when she saw it. "Where did you get this?" She demanded,  
somewhere between panic and anger.  
"That Negamonster nicked me."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't want to ruin the evening." He sat down  
on the sidewalk. "I didn't want to worry you over something like  
this."  
"You're a little late there." Mina began to calm down.   
"Next time you get hurt, tell me." Her eyes were pleading as they  
met his.  
"I will." He promised.  
"Let's not conceal things like this from each other. No  
secrets."  
"No secrets." He nodded in agreement. "Help me up?"  
"You're not an invalid." Mina protested.  
"No, but it gives me a chance to have you close to me."  
Mina giggled again. "All right." She rose to her feet, then  
helped him back up. She slipped an arm around his waist as he  
leaned against her for a moment. "Let's go back to the apartment."   
Mina suggested. "You can rest there." 


	7. Moon Song

Moon Song  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Six  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
"I don't need any more money right now!" William yelled.  
"Why are you being so stubborn!?" Mina yelled back.   
"What's wrong with me wanting to take care of you!?"  
With a sigh, William turned away from her and threw  
himself down on one end of the couch, leaning into the corner, his  
elbows and chin resting against the cushions. "Nothing." He said  
quietly. "I just feel like so much dead weight."  
"Why?" Mina asked in a calmer voice, sitting down behind  
him.  
"All I've done is sit around the apartment." William  
explained quietly. "I feel so useless."  
"You're not useless. You've been helpful to me and the  
others. And you came when I needed you the most." Mina put her  
arms around him and rested her cheek on his back.  
"Mina, what am I going to do?"  
"We'll think of something. And when we do we'll make it  
work." Mina assured him. "Everything will work out fine. I  
promise."  
  
* * *  
  
"Brr!" Serena commented as the four girls ducked into the  
mall, unzipping the front of their jackets as they headed toward the  
main concourse. "Where did that cold wind come from?"  
"It's September." Raye commented. "What did you  
expect? A warm summer breeze?"  
"No, but why can't it be warm all the time?" Serena  
whined.  
"If it was warm all the time, there'd be no snowball fights."   
Lita reminded her.  
"That's coming up soon, isn't it?" Serena remarked  
hopefully.  
"A couple of months." Amy reminded her.  
"What to do first?" Serena asked, looking around.  
"Oh, no." Raye took her arm. "No food."  
"I wasn't planning on eating until later." Serena stated.  
"Good, because I wasn't planning on having to drag you  
away later." Raye commented as she let go of her arm.  
Serena opened her mouth to reply, but Amy cut her off.   
"Come on, Serena. I need a new outfit. Greg's due in town  
shortly."  
"All right, Amy." Serena agreed as Amy led her off.  
Raye shook her head as Amy and Serena headed off. "That  
was smooth." Raye mentioned as she and Lita found an  
unoccupied bench to sit down on for the moment.  
"Amy's been practicing." Lita reminded her.  
"And it shows." Raye agreed. "Is Greg really coming to  
town shortly?"  
"Yeah," Lita clarified, "in a couple of weeks."  
"Those two have definitely got something."  
Lita sighed. "It must be nice to have someone there for you  
when you need them."  
"What about us?"  
"I mean guy wise." Lita clarified.  
"Ah." Raye said noncommittally. The two looked over at  
the sound of a disturbance. "Now what?" Raye frowned.  
Lita strained up on her tiptoes to see over the suddenly  
milling crowd, which was hurrying toward whatever exit was  
available. "Negawarriors." She told Raye as she dropped back  
down on her heels.  
The two ducked into the nearest store, which happened to  
be a bookstore and headed for the back. They ducked into the back  
section of bookshelves and double checked to make sure no one  
was around.  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
The two Sailor Scouts bolted out of the bookstore and  
leaped over the heads of the milling crowd. A dozen Negawarriors  
waited in the center of the main intersection where a stage had been  
erected. A Negageneral stood in the middle of the group, tapping  
her left foot impatiently.  
"Hold it right there, Negacreaps." Mars began. "You are  
trespassing. And in the name of Mars, I will punish you."  
"About time you showed up." Azmaria stopped tapping her  
foot.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
Azmaria raised her hand and the fire arrow shattered on the  
black energy sphere she had created around her.  
"No fair blocking!" Mars protested.  
"So you can dish it out but can't take it." Azmaria  
observed as the sphere vanished. "Now kill them." She  
commanded her warriors.  
A volley of Negaenergy globes flew toward the two Sailor  
Scouts, who narrowly dodged being fried.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
Azmaria held out her hand with her fingers spread and a  
black energy wall appeared around her Negawarriors, protecting  
them from the attacks of the Sailor Scouts.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
The attacks shattered on the energy wall with no apparent  
effect. The Negawarriors responded with a volley of energy globes.   
The two dodged once again out of the way.  
"Man, this is getting old." Mars commented.  
"Tell me about it." Jupiter agreed.  
"Uh, oh." Mars commented as more energy globes  
appeared in the hands of the Negawarriors.  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
A fog covered the Negawarriors as Sailor Moon and Sailor  
Mercury stepped into view. A randomly launched volley of globes  
didn't come near the Scouts.  
"I put out an all call." Mercury commented as Mars and  
Jupiter joined the two of them. "Help should be on the way."  
"That energy barrier is blocking our attacks." Mars told  
them. "Doesn't seem to be affecting them, though."  
"Then we'll just have to punch a hole in it." Sailor Moon  
said. The four turned back to the Negawarriors in time to see the  
fog begin to dissipate. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
The wall still stood when the fog had fully dissipated.   
"These guys just get tougher and tougher." Mars commented.  
Azmaria grinned at them, a rather evil looking smile. "Out  
with the old, in with the new. Welcome to the new Negaverse."   
She laughed and the Negawarriors launched another volley of  
energy globes.  
"Silence Wall."  
The volley stopped well short of it's intended targets.  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
The combined attack failed to penetrate the protection  
around the Negawarriors. The Negawarriors replied with a  
vengeance.  
"It looks like we have a stalemate." Pluto commented as  
the Outers ducked behind the protection of the Silence Wall where  
the Inners waited.  
"Maybe if we all hit it, we can break a hole in it." Mercury  
suggested.  
"Let's do it." Sailor Moon agreed. "Silver Moon Crystal  
Power Kiss!"  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Not a scratch." Mercury said worriedly as she checked the  
readings on the force shield with her visor.  
"You'd better think of something quick." Saturn said as  
another volley of globes slammed into the Silence Wall, causing  
everyone to flinch. "I can't keep this up forever."  
` All eyes turned to Sailor Moon. "Well?" Neptune asked.  
"Um . . . I don't know." Sailor Moon replied rather lamely.  
"Oh, great. We're about to get fried and you don't know!"   
Mars yelled.  
"I don't have all the answers." Sailor Moon said  
defensively.  
"I'd settle for just one right now." Jupiter pointed at the  
Negawarriors. "Like how to get rid of them."  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
The golden energy heart passed over the top of the energy  
wall and through the hole that was in the middle, tearing into  
Azmaria's hand. Azmaria gave a yelp of pain and cradled her hand  
to herself. "Who did that?" Azmaria called out.  
An outline in the upper balcony became a person as she  
stepped forward. "I'm Sailor Venus and if you're looking to make  
any trouble, here it comes right back at you."  
The energy wall around the Negawarriors had begun to fade  
as Azmaria lowered her hand. "Kill her." Azmaria commanded.  
"Hit them now!" Mercury called suddenly.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
The surprised Negawarriors died as the Scout's attacks  
ripped through their ranks. Azmaria however, had managed to  
teleport out just as the attack hit.  
"Not shabby at all." The Guardsman commented and the  
Scouts looked over to see him leaning against a pillar.  
"And how long have you been here?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Oh, all of about a minute." He answered, straightening up  
as Venus landed on the floor in front of him. He put his hands on  
the sides of her waist as she straightened up and she flashed him a  
smile over her shoulder.  
"I thought you two had a date." Neptune commented.  
"We were. Are. Whatever." Sailor Venus explained.   
"Gotta book it. See ya." Venus rested her hands over the  
Guardsman's then the two crouched and leaped into the air,  
vanishing back into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"You are going out there." Mina insisted as William dug his  
heels in. "I went to a great deal of trouble to get you this audition."  
"But I just can't go out there and sing." He protested.   
"What will they think?"  
"It doesn't matter." She put her back against his and tried  
unsuccessfully to push him forward. She gave up and turned  
toward him. "I know you are a good singer, and so do you. So, go  
out there and show them that as well." She hesitated as he turned  
toward her, a questioning look in his eyes. "If you won't do this  
for yourself, then do it for me."  
After a second, he nodded. "All right, my love."  
"Good." She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss.   
"More when you get back."  
"I'll consider that a promise." He said over his shoulder as  
he began walking out onto the stage.  
Mina giggled but didn't say anything else.  
  
  
"What's this?" Mina picked up the letter William had left  
on the coffee table.  
"It's the letter from the studio." William looked up at her.   
"I've been too nervous to look at it."  
"I'll open it if you won't."  
"Go ahead." William waved a hand dismissively and raised  
the book he was reading in front of his nose, watching Mina over  
the top of it.  
Mina tore open the envelope and took out the letter. She  
unfolded it and began to read, her smile growing as she got further  
into it. After a moment, she flung herself into his arms. "You got  
it!" She told him as he put aside the book so he could put both his  
arms around her.  
"I did?"  
"Yes. They want you to come down to the studio  
tomorrow so you can sign a contract and start recording." She  
turned the letter so he could read it for himself. "I'd say this calls  
for a celebration."  
"Yes, my heart." William agreed as she leaned forward and  
kissed him. "It most certainly does." 


	8. Old Friends

Old Friends  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Seven  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Azmaria paced back and forth, some of her warriors  
watching her nervously. She knew that the Negaforce had enough  
energy to make the transition to Earth and she knew it would when  
it was ready. It was absorbing energy as fast as it could, but  
wouldn't cross over unto it had fully healed from the damage it had  
taken several years before when Beryl had fought against the Moon  
Princess. The current estimate was that it would take at least  
another year before the Negaforce would be fully healed and ready  
to make the transition.  
Azmaria's last ploy to eliminate the resistance that the  
Sailor Scouts would present had been foiled by the timely  
appearance of Sailor Venus, who had exploited a hole in the force  
wall and forced Azmaria to drop it, causing the loss of another  
dozen of her rather valuable warriors. Warriors such as Hurricane,  
or those she had lost to the Scouts already, took time to train and  
Azmaria needed several months to prepare them for the next  
mission.  
Azmaria bit off a curse as she recalled the events of the last  
attack. If Beryl haddened had the bulk of the Negaverse army in  
her throne room when it collasped, she wouldn't be wasting so  
much time trying to eliminate the Scouts now. She continued to  
pace as her mind worked on the details of another plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"YAAHHH!!!" Serena yelled as she leaped up from behind  
the snow wall they were using as a barricade, a snowball in hand.   
Her yell was abruptly cut off as four accurately placed snowballs  
slammed into her, sending her flailing, landing in a cloud of  
snowflakes.  
"Man, we're getting creamed." Raye commented, glancing  
over at Serena, who was in the process of picking herself up off the  
ground.  
"And you had to get Susan involved, didn't you?" Lita  
glared at Amy, who just shrugged.  
Serena crawled over to where the other three were  
crouching behind the snow wall. "How bad is it?"  
Lita poked her head up and quickly pulled it back down.   
Four snowballs whizzed by where her head had been a second  
before. "They're just standing there waiting."  
"Inners verses Outers; whose idea was it, anyway?"  
"Yours!" The other three girls reminded her.  
Serena cringed. "Right, I forgot." She straightened back  
up in her crouch. "On the count of three we charge." The other  
three exchanged glances. "Come on, guys." Serena urged them,  
packing a snowball. They hastily began to pack snowballs as  
Serena began to count. "One, two, three, GET EM!"  
The four leaped to their feet, a flurry of snowballs crossing  
the space dividing the two groups as Serena and the others waded  
through the snow toward where the Outers waited. Curious  
onlookers hastily ducked whenever a stray snowball flew their way.   
The barrage abruptly stopped as a snowball launched by Serena  
crashed into the face of a black haired young man coming toward  
them.  
He wiped the snow off of his face. "Watch where you're  
throwing those, Meatball Head."  
"MUFFIN!" Serena yelled while the other girls turned in  
surprise while she ran to him, throwing herself in his arms, sending  
him toppling over in surprise while she covered his face with kisses.   
"I missed you, missed you, missed you." She got out between  
kisses.  
The other girls hastily averted their eyes for the moment. "I  
missed you, too." Darien reassured her after a moment, getting  
back to his feet, drawing Serena up with him. "Wasn't exactly the  
reception I expected." Darien commented.  
"I'm sorry." Serena apologized. "Did I hurt you?"  
"Not that I noticed." Darien kissed her once for  
reassurance.  
"We can go to the temple. We need to warm up and dry off  
anyway." Raye offered.  
"Thanks."  
  
They had shed their coats and were sitting in one of the  
back rooms of the temple where it was fairly warm to dry out.  
"How long have you been back?" Serena asked after  
everyone got comfortable.  
"I just got back." Darien answered. "Now, you want to tell  
me who's living in my apartment? And what's with the pictures of  
Mina? There must be five or six of them. I like her, but not that  
much."  
"You mean you don't know?" Amy asked.  
"No." Darien shook his head.  
"What!?" Raye yelled. "Serena, you were supposed to tell  
him!"  
"I'm sorry, Raye." Serena cringed back into Darien's arms.   
"I forgot."  
"You forgot!" Raye let off. "You'd probably forget your  
meatball head if it wasn't attached!"  
Susan laid a hand on Raye's shoulder to still her. "Never  
mind, Raye." Susan looked up at Darien. "We ran across a  
survivor of the Moon Kingdom several months ago. We needed  
some place to put him, so we ended up putting him in your place.   
We weren't sure if we could trust him at that time."  
Darien thought it over for a moment. "So, you rescued a  
survivor of the Moon Kingdom."  
"Actually, he rescued us." Michelle told him, drawing a  
glance from Darien. "He shows up just in time to blast this  
Negamonster to oblivion right before it could tear Venus to  
shreds."  
"And where is she?" Darien asked, glancing around. "I  
don't see Mina anywhere."  
"Probably out on a date." Lita snorted. "She spends more  
time with him than with us."  
Darien raised his eyebrows. "I take it that you still don't  
entirely trust him."  
"Lita doesn't." Alexandra put in. "The rest of us trust  
him."  
"Then who is he?" Darien asked.  
"His name's William. Formerly of the Imperial Moon  
Guard."  
"About Lita's height and my build? Dark hair?" Darien  
asked.  
"Yeah." Serena confirmed. "Know him?"  
"Yes." Darien told her.  
"What!?" Everyone else cried.  
"He was one of the Guard I knew from the Moon. I spent a  
lot of time with him, when I wasn't with you, Serena." Darien  
began to explain. "When I first got to the Moon, Serenity assigned  
part of her Guard to protect me. The first one of them was a guy  
named William. He had some rather unusual talents, even for a  
Guardsman, and I probably learned more about the Moon Kingdom  
from him than just about anyone else. He used to sneak me out of  
the palace so I could wander around more or less at will." Darien  
chuckled. "Never got caught, either." His eyes took on a sober  
look. "But what about Mina? What's he doing with her?"  
"They were in love on the Moon." Raye said.  
"Or so they say." Lita added.  
"Makes sense." Darien nodded. "I always wondered where  
he disappeared to when I was with Serena. Now I know."  
"So you actually know who this is, then?" Amy asked.  
"Yes." William's voice interrupted the conversation,  
drawing all eyes to the doorway where he and Mina stood, hands  
clasped. He spoke again when Darien looked at him. "Well met,  
my lord Endymion."  
"Well met indeed, William." Darien said as he let go of  
Serena, got up, and walked over to where Mina and William stood.   
He offered William his hand.  
"It's been a long time." William said as he shook the  
offered hand.  
"Yes." Darien agreed as the handshake broke. The trio sat  
down in the circle, Serena ducking back into the circle of Darien's  
arms. "Where have you been all these centuries?"  
William wrapped his arms around Mina's waist, resting his  
hands over her stomach as she leaned into him. His eyes darkened  
as he answered. "The Negaverse."  
Darien winced. "Must have been rough."  
"You have no idea." William stated. "Torture then solitary  
for a millennia."  
"How did you make it?" Darien asked.  
"My love for her kept me going." William patted Mina's  
stomach fondly, drawing a smile from her.  
"So, you're the one staying at my apartment, then."  
"Yes. I hope you don't mind a roommate for a little while."  
"You, my friend, no."  
"Well, I'm hungry." Serena interrupted. "Let's go eat."  
"Some things don't change." Darien said with a laugh, then  
kissed her.  
  
  
"You really do know him, don't you?" Mina asked as they  
trailed everyone as they walked toward the restaurant Serena had  
suggested.  
"Yes." William told her. "With all the pictures of Serena  
around the apartment, I figured that's who it belonged to. I  
couldn't see Princess Serenity with anyone but Prince Endymion."  
"And you didn't tell me." Mina pouted.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot." William apologized, stopping and  
taking her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her. "Can you  
ever forgive me?"  
"Only if you kiss me again."  
"Done." The two broke off at the sound of someone  
clearing their throat.  
"William, I need to talk to you for a few minutes." Darien  
said. "Privately."  
"Of course." William agreed. "Go catch up with the  
others, love. We'll be along in a minute."  
Mina gave him a smouldering look. "I want the rest of that  
kiss later."  
"All right, now get." He smacked her playfully on the  
bottom and she gave a giggle then hurried after the others.  
"You really do love her, don't you." Darien asked after a  
moment, waving a hand in the direction they were to go to indicate  
they should start walking.  
"Yes, probably as much as you love Serena." William  
declared, falling in step with him. "What name do you go by,  
anyway?"  
"Darien." Darien supplied. "Tell me what happened. From  
the minute I disappeared into the ballroom up until about five  
minutes ago."  
With a nod, William told him about the Negaverse, how he  
had escaped and arrived on Earth in time to save Mina.  
"Quite a story." Darien said as William finished.  
"Yes." William agreed. "This time, though, we don't have  
to hide our love from everyone."  
"It's almost like the roles are reversed this time. Serena's  
father doesn't like me very much." Darien said with a chuckle.  
William nodded in agreement. "Mina's parents know she's  
finally seeing someone, but doesn't know who it is."  
"I'm surprised. I would have thought she'd drag you by to  
meet them."  
"What is she going to tell them? That's she's really a  
Venusian princess in love with a thousand-year-old Guardsman?"  
"She'll think of something."  
"I'm sure . . . " William trailed off abruptly, coming to a  
stop.  
"What is it?" Darien asked, turning toward him. Darien's  
head snapped in the direction they had been walking at the sound of  
a couple of explosions. Where the girls had already gone.   
"Serena."  
"Danger. Mina's in danger." William said as they broke  
into a run.  
The two ducked down an alley so they'd have time to  
transform before they got to the battle, starting their  
transformations somewhere in the middle. They skidded to a halt  
as they came to the scene of a battle. Walls had been blown out  
and in various places the street had been cratered.  
The two blinked in surprise.  
"What took you so long?" Sailor Moon asked as the Scouts  
turned to look at them.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked as  
he took Sailor Moon in his arms.  
"I'm fine. We ran across a couple of Negawarriors out  
collecting energy and when we attacked them we were ambushed  
by a larger group." Sailor Moon explained.  
"Almost got us, too." Sailor Venus clarified as the  
Guardsman put his arms around her from behind. "I'm not hurt."   
She smacked his hand.  
"Just checking." He stated, all innocence. "I didn't see  
anything, but I wanted to be sure."  
"Tell me if this helps." Venus turned around, put her arms  
around his neck, then pulled his head down for a kiss. The  
Guardsman promptly interposed his cape between the two of them  
and the others.  
"Which reminds me." Sailor Moon began. She crooked a  
finger at Tuxedo Mask, who lowered his head toward her.   
"Welcome home." She said and kissed him. 


	9. Nightmares

Nightmares  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Eight  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Darien tiptoed into the living room, remembering as he  
emerged from the bedroom that he had a roommate. He'd just  
gotten back, and he'd spent most of the day today getting over his  
jet lag. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just before  
midnight. He'd grab a quick snack and disappear back into the  
bedroom. He paused as he passed the hideaway bed where William  
was sprawled. The sheets were in a state of disarray, and it looked  
like he'd been thrashing in his sleep.  
"No, I won't let you hurt her." William murmured, rolling  
over and back a couple of times. "I won't let you do that." His  
hand tightened into a fist, like he was grasping the hilt of a sword.   
"You'll pay dearly if you so much as harm one hair on her head."  
Darien worriedly tiptoed over to the telephone, faintly  
aware of the sounds of William's thrashings in the other room. He  
shuffled through a couple of papers until he located Mina's number.   
He picked up the receiver and dialed the number.  
"Hello?" Mina answered the phone, giving Darien another  
reason to pause.  
"Hi, Mina. What are you still doing up this late?"  
"I couldn't sleep." Mina's voice had an edge to it Darien  
couldn't quite place.  
"Does William normally thrash in his sleep?" Darien asked.  
"No." Mina's voice took on a note of worry. "Is he now?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll be right there." The phone disconnected abruptly,  
leaving Darien staring at the receiver in surprise.  
  
Darien paced the foyer, waiting for Mina to arrive. A soft  
knock on the door indicated the arrival of someone and a look  
through the peephole told him it was Mina, looking as if she had  
run the entire way. Darien opened the door for her.  
"Where is he?" Mina asked breathlessly, taking off the light  
jacket she'd thrown on.  
"The hideaway bed." Darien supplied, taking the jacket and  
tossing it on the coat rack.  
Mina went over to where William was thrashing, stilling it  
with a touch on his shoulder. Mina tilted her head toward the  
kitchen. "I was afraid of this." Mina said quietly as they entered  
the kitchen.  
"How long has this been going on?" Darien asked.  
"Since he got back." Mina informed him, leaning wearily  
against the kitchen counter.  
"He does this regularly?" Darien sounded surprised.  
"About once a week." Mina clarified. "I had an uneasy  
feeling it was going to happen tonight."  
"Why?"  
"I should have guessed your reappearance would trigger it  
when I found out you two already knew each other. I can usually  
tell when it's going to happen."  
"You're linked?" Darien sounded surprised.  
"Apparently. We seem to be able to tell when each other's  
in trouble." Mina explained. "And in pain."  
"MINA!!!!" William's agonized shriek sent Mina flying  
from the kitchen and over to the hideaway bed.  
"I'm here." Mina knelt down next to the hideaway bed and  
took William's head in her arms, cradling it against her chest.   
"Shh." She said soothingly, rocking his head gently as he clung  
white knuckled to her. "It's okay. I'm here."  
William's white knuckled grip slowly relaxed, but he didn't  
let go of her. "Is he going to be all right?" Darien asked, hovering  
quietly nearby.  
"Eventually." Mina glanced over at him for a second, the  
worry visible in her eyes.  
"Mina." William's whisper was filled with relief as he  
looked up at her.  
"I'm here." Mina reassured him, kissing him on the  
forehead.  
"I dreamed you had been tortured. Stabbed over and over."   
William whispered, his voice pain filled. "And there was blood, so  
much blood." He began sobbing.  
Mina cradled his head against her again, rocking his head  
gently. "Shh." She murmured soothingly. "Everything's fine.   
It'll be okay." She looked up at Darien. "Can you get me a  
pillow?"  
Darien blinked in surprise.  
"I'm going to have to stay with him tonight." Mina  
explained quietly, looking back down at William. "He needs me."  
Darien nodded in understanding and disappeared into the  
bedroom to retrieve a spare pillow. When he returned, William was  
stretched back out on the hideaway bed.  
"Thanks." Mina said, taking the pillow.  
"If you'd rather use the bed . . . " Darien offered.  
"Thanks, but we'll be okay." Mina said, putting the pillow  
with the other one while William was straightening up the  
comforter.  
"All right. Let me know if you need anything." Darien  
said, drawing a nod from Mina. Darien disappeared back into the  
bedroom.  
"I'm sorry." William apologized as Mina crawled under the  
comforter with him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I didn't  
want you to have to deal with this."  
"It's okay." Mina put her arms around him, resting her  
head next to his; their eyes locked. "Just try to get some sleep. I'll  
be right here if you need me."  
"Thank you." William gave her a quick kiss to reinforce his  
words, then closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
  
"You're kidding." Raye said in disbelief when Darien told  
the girls about it the next day. They had gathered in one of the  
back rooms of the temple to hear him out. "This has been  
happening all this time and we didn't know?"  
"Apparently so." Darien nodded. "I don't think Mina left  
him for more than a couple of minutes last night."  
"It's that bad?" Serena asked.  
"I woke up in the middle of the night to hear him screaming  
her name." Darien told her. "I'm guessing Mina left him long  
enough to get a glass of water because when I tiptoed into the  
kitchen for some breakfast, there was a cup lying sideways on the  
counter and a puddle of water on the floor. They were still locked  
together when I got up this morning, sleeping, and I didn't have the  
heart to wake them up after what they must have gone through last  
night."  
"Some kind of survivor's guilt?" Amy asked.  
Michelle shook her head. "More likely the effect of the  
torture."  
"Either that or he's been programmed to act that way."   
Lita put in.  
"Would you stop it!" Alexandra barked at Lita, making the  
others flinch. "You're acting like a three-year-old! One of your  
best friends is going through who know what and instead of being  
supportive you're acting like a spoiled brat!"  
Lita's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry." She said  
after a moment.  
"Tell that to them, not to us." Alexandra reminded her and  
Lita nodded hesitantly.  
"There's more. They seem to be linked." Darien reported.  
"Linked?" Serena asked. "Like you and me?"  
"Yes." Darien nodded. "Mina was still up when I called,  
and it was almost midnight. She told me when she got over that  
they seem to be linked. And yesterday when you got ambushed,  
William seemed to know that you were in danger about the same  
time I did. He knew Mina was in danger."  
"It works both ways." Mina's weary voice added. "I saw a  
vision of William getting beaten by Azmaria the night before he  
showed up."  
Heads turned to the doorway where Mina and William  
stood, an arm around the other's waist. The two were definitely  
not their usual selves.  
"You look like something the cat dragged in." Serena said.  
"That's about how we feel." William said tiredly.  
Christine got up and came over to the two. "Uncle." She  
declared as she hugged William. Susan nodded in acceptance while  
Alexandra and Michelle exchanged a confused look. The others sat  
dumbfounded.  
"Thanks." William gave her a brief hug with his free arm.  
The others hastily expanded the circle, making room for the  
three of them. Mina put her arms around William's waist as he sat  
down with her. "I'm surprised you're up." Darien observed.  
"It was get up or lay there and have more nightmares."   
William explained as he leaned against Mina.  
"That and we needed something to eat." Mina added.  
"Did you eat already?" Serena asked.  
"Yes. We stopped on the way over."  
"How long do you usually have these dreams?" Michelle  
asked.  
"It's usually for just for a couple of hours." William said.   
"But last night they just wouldn't stop." William squeezed his eyes  
closed. "It just kept coming, over and over. I keep seeing Mina  
tortured and dying." His voice broke before he could go on.  
Mina took him in her arms, rocking his head gently, pressing  
his face up against her as he began to cry again. She whispered  
soothingly to him as he clung to her, her forehead resting on the top  
of his head as she comforted him.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds of his  
sobbing stilled and Mina raised her head to look at them. "I'm  
sorry." Michelle apologized. Mina nodded slightly before lowering  
her head again.  
After another moment, Mina raised her head again, followed  
by William. "Please excuse us." Mina said quietly as she drew  
William to his feet and led him out the door, her arms around his  
waist.  
"What he must have gone through." Serena was the first to  
speak in the uneasy silence that the departure of the couple left. "I  
don't know if I could have withstood it."  
"The love they share is so strong that it can conquer even  
that kind of pain." Raye recognized.  
"Let's give them whatever support they need." Serena  
suggested.  
"They need time." Michelle said. "They need to be  
together to work it out. They need to be alone, and if their love is  
as strong as it seems to be, he'll make it. She'll be sure of that." 


	10. Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Nine  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Azmaria leaned back in her chair, the viewing globe fading  
into darkness as she drew her attention away from it. She was  
fairly sure she'd identified the place of origin of all the Scouts,  
except for just one. Only one eluded identification, the one named  
Sailor V.  
Azmaria was confident her warriors could eliminate all the  
other Scouts. She was fairly certain what the limitations of the  
other Scouts were. And the Guardsman should prove no problem,  
after all, the Negaverse had killed all of the other Guard on the  
Moon with relative ease. This one should be no different.  
Azmaria figured that she'd wasted enough of her warriors  
testing the Scouts. Once she had figured out what this last Scout  
could do then she'd be ready to launch an attack that could  
eliminate all the Scouts permanently. And to figure out what this  
last Scout could do would require drawing her out.  
As Azmaria leaned forward again, the viewing globe began  
to glow again, revealing an image. Yes, this would do nicely. She  
thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"It must be spring." Mina commented.  
"Why?" William inquired.  
"Because all the summer clothes are out."  
"It is April, love."   
"What do you think?" Mina asked, holding up a blouse for  
William's approval.  
William leaned against the clothing rack, watching her.   
"Gorgeous."  
"I meant the blouse." Mina modeled it for him.  
"Oh, the blouse." William smiled. "I don't know why  
you're buying more clothes. You'll need less not more when we  
get married."  
"Meaning what?"  
William gave her a suggestive smirk as he straightened up.  
Mina giggled, throwing her arms around his neck, causing  
him to put his arms around her. "All right, no more clothes." She  
promised then gave him a quick kiss. She put the blouse back on  
the rack. "Let's go grab a snack."  
"Fine with me." William agreed, letting go of her as she  
slipped out of his arms. "Then let's stop and pick up a movie for  
tonight."  
"Okay." Mina agreed as she took his hand, interlacing her  
fingers with his.  
The two left the clothing store, emerging back into the main  
walkway of the mall. The two began to walk toward the food  
court, which happened to be located on the other end of the mall.   
"Now why is the food always on the other end of the mall from the  
clothes?" William asked.  
"So you can work off all those calories from snacking by the  
time you get to the clothes you want." Mina suggested.  
"Say, wasn't there an event you wanted to see today?"   
William asked after a moment.  
"Yeah." Mina said. "There's a Sailor V look alike contest  
today."  
"Do you remember where?"  
"Main stage, I think. Let's check the event listings and  
see." Mina suggested.  
The two located and checked a board which gave a listening  
of events the mall was hosting for the week. "Main stage."   
William found it first, pointing it out.  
"All right, let's go."  
The two straightened back up and weaved their way  
through a successively thicker crowd on their way to the main  
stage. "This just isn't going to do." Mina said after a few minutes.   
"Let's find someplace with a better view."  
William looked around, squeezed her hand gently to get her  
attention, then pointed. Mina agreed with a nod and the two  
located a good vantage point just as the contest began. Mina  
leaned against the railing overlooking the stage, her forearms  
resting on the railing. William stood behind her, his arms around  
her waist, his chin resting on her right shoulder.  
"There's just no substitute for the real thing." William  
whispered into Mina's ear after a few contestants had come and  
gone.  
"Some of them are close, though." Mina whispered back.  
"Not that close." William kissed her on the cheek.  
"True." Mina giggled in agreement and the two refocused  
their attention back on the stage below.  
  
"And the winner is . . . Cammy." The announcer said after  
the judges had passed on their decision. The appropriate model  
stepped up next to the announcer. "What's your full name,  
Cammy?"  
"Cammy as in Chameleon." The model said.  
The announcer took on a puzzled look. "I don't . . . " his  
sentence trailed off as the model changed into a shimmering blue  
skinned Negamonster.  
"Give me your energy." Chameleon grabbed the announcer  
and began to draw energy out of him. With a gasp, he fainted.   
Chameleon tossed him aside and turned to the other assembled  
models.   
Azmaria and half a dozen Negawarriors materialized behind  
Chameleon. "Don't go anywhere just yet." Azmaria raised a hand,  
locking the models in place. "The Negaverse wants your energy."   
Azmaria told the frightened girls. "Drain them, Chameleon." She  
commanded.  
Chameleon sent an energy tentacle into each of the girls and  
it began to siphon energy from them. After a moment, the girls  
collapsed.  
"Next." Azmaria called. Fortunately, the bulk of the crowd  
had already made good their escape. A curious few, however, had  
ducked behind cover to watch. Azmaria pointed toward the tail end  
of the crowd. "Bring me more." She commanded and Chameleon  
and the half dozen Negawarriors began to move toward the  
escaping crowd.  
"Crescent Beam!"  
Chameleon spun around, slamming nose first into the  
ground as the beam tore into its shoulder. Everyone froze and all  
eyes turned in the direction where the beam had come from.  
"All those other girls can't measure up to the original." A  
voice called from the shadows as a figure emerged. The crowd  
gave a gasp of recognition as the figure landed facing Azmaria.   
"There's only one Sailor V." Sailor V flashed her a smile. "Don't  
you just hate surprises?"  
Azmaria glared at her. "Chameleon!"  
Chameleon rolled back to its feet, and leaped toward Sailor  
V.  
"Rainbow Beam Shatter!" The volley of rainbow light tore  
through the Negamonster, shattering it into so much dust.  
"If you can't play nice, I'll have to take away your toys."   
The Guardsman landed on the stage between Sailor V and where  
Chameleon had been. "I've got them, take care of her."  
"Gotcha." Sailor V agreed, her eyes locked with Azmaria's.  
The Guardsman drew his sword as he began walking toward  
the Negawarriors. "Who's first?"  
The six exchanged a glance then leaped at him.  
  
"I'm going to pound you into paste." Azmaria said.  
"Keep dreaming, Negacreap." Sailor V said. "Sailor V  
kick!" With that, she launched a series of attacks.  
  
"Come on, you can do better than that." The Guardsman  
taunted, his sword cutting into one of the Negawarriors. "Next!"   
He called as the warrior crumpled.  
  
"Not bad." Azmaria commented after a few minutes. "Not  
that it's going to help you much." She glanced back as she felt  
someone tap her shoulder.  
"Hi." The Guardsman said with a smile as he wiggled his  
fingers hello.  
"What did you do with my warriors?" Azmaria asked,  
leaping away from the two of them.  
"Them?" He thumbed over his shoulder. "Dusted." He  
waved his hand dismissively.  
Azmaria's eyes narrowed then she teleported out.  
"I was holding my own." Sailor V protested.  
"I know, love." The Guardsman agreed. "I just wanted to  
inform her that I was finished playing with that group and needed  
some more."  
Sailor V laughed as she threw her arms around him and  
kissed him. "Time to go." She said after a moment.  
He nodded in agreement and the two leaped together into  
the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
Azmaria paced back and forth. How could her warriors be  
defeated so easily? She wondered. The Guardsman had proved a  
far more formidable opponent than she would have expected,  
especially since he had rejoined the Sailor Scouts. She'd expected  
he'd be much easier to defeat, but she'd been wrong.  
She paused in mid-step, a small smile playing on her lips as  
an idea came to her. With practiced ease, she began to manipulate  
energy, sending it into the other dimension.  
  
* * *  
  
"I just hope it's worth it." William told Mina later that  
night as they were cuddled up together on the couch.  
"What? The movie?" Mina glanced at him.  
"No. The movie will be fine." William sighed. "Tonight's  
session."  
Mina closed her eyes and pressed her face against him. "I'm  
going to be here as long as you need me."  
He kissed her on the top of her head. "I hope these  
nightmares stop eventually."  
"They're not occurring as frequently." Mina reminded him  
as she looked up at him, locking his eyes with hers.  
"I know, but every time I have to fight the Negaverse, it all  
comes back."  
"As long as we're together, we can deal with anything." 


	11. Time for Everything

Time for Everything  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Ten  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Mina stirred, opening her eyes. She was snuggled up with  
William, who was apparently asleep. After the battle with Azmaria  
yesterday, he'd spent part of the night struggling with the  
nightmares that haunted his sleep. But the worst of his nightmares  
seemed to have finally passed. She turned her head to read the  
clock. It read 4:23. It was difficult for her to sleep with William's  
nightmares, but she'd managed to get a couple of hours after all.   
Her eyes turned back to meet William's, his eyes studying her.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked quietly as their eyes met.  
"No, I was watching you sleep." He confessed, glancing  
away for a second. "What were you dreaming about? You were  
smiling."  
Mina smiled again. "I was dreaming about you." She  
explained, resting her head against his chest. "I love you." She  
whispered, surprised slightly by the sudden intensity in her voice.  
William looked down at her and on impulse Mina raised her  
head and pressed her lips against his. As she did, she felt a hunger  
to be one with him, to surrender herself to the passions they shared,  
to lose herself for just a moment rise out of the center of her being  
and fill her, threating to consume her completely. She rolled on her  
back, pulling him up on top of her. She fumbled with the buttons of  
his shirt then slipped her arms underneath it and around him, her  
fingers curling into claws at his back. As her fingernails dug into  
his skin, he gave a soft groan of complaint, pulling his lips away  
from hers slightly.  
She raised her head, her lips seeking his, and he replied with  
a hunger that matched her own as their lips met again. He took his  
hands from her back as he pressed her into the mattress, his fingers  
clumsily parting the top button of her blouse. He pulled his lips  
away from hers and pressed them into the hollow of her neck below  
her larynx. She gave a soft moan, tilting her head back as his lips  
caressed her skin.  
"No . . . wait . . . we shouldn't." He pulled back from her  
suddenly, rolling off of her, forcing her to let go of him. He turned  
away from her, his face pressed into a pillow.  
Mina blinked a couple of times as her breathing slowed to  
its normal pace and as the realization hit her she bolted from the  
bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She leaned against the  
sink, her knees weak from the sudden cascade of emotions.  
Mina sighed wearily. It was getting more and more  
difficult. They'd promised each other and themselves that they'd  
wait until they were married, but they'd almost crossed that line.  
She felt rather than heard William enter the room after a few  
minutes. She looked up into the mirror to see him standing in the  
open doorway, his eyes worried. He'd taken the time to rebutton  
his shirt before coming to checking on her.  
"Mina? Are you okay?" He asked after a moment.  
She turned to him. "Just a little weak in the knees." She  
admitted, giving him a brave smile. "I'll go sleep on the couch."   
She told him, starting for the doorway so she could brush by him.  
He snagged her by the waist, stopping her in mid step.   
"No." He reached up and refastened the button on her blouse, then  
offered her his hand.  
Their eyes met wordlessly, reading forgiveness in each  
other's eyes. Mina nodded and took his hand. Together they went  
back and sat on the side of the bed. "Are you sure?" Mina asked  
after a moment.  
"Yes." William lowered himself back on the bed, not quite  
suppressing a shudder. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment  
and when he opened them, he read the worry on Mina's face.   
"Something's not quite right. Can you stay for a while longer?"  
"I can." Mina decided. She curled up next to him, putting  
her arms back around him.  
He put his arms around her, drawing her close as he pulled  
the sheets back over top of them. "Thank you." He whispered,  
resting his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, trying to  
ignore the nightmares that rose to fill the void left behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Azmaria smiled slightly as she glanced around. Several  
dozen Negawarriors were assembled. Azmaria had decided this  
would be a sufficient group to take the Scouts out of the picture  
once and for all. The Negawarriors would pound on the Scouts  
until they were too exhausted to fight. Then they'd kill the Scouts.  
With a nod, Azmaria and her warriors teleported across  
dimensions.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened, Mina?" Serena asked as she, Amy, Lita,  
and Raye came up to the table where Mina and William were  
sitting. "You weren't in school today."  
"Long night." Mina glanced back at William, who hung his  
head and she gave a soft sigh. "A very long night."  
"One of those." William explained, drawing a nod from the  
four girls. He closed his eyes. "And it's not over yet."  
Mina reached across the table, taking his hands in her own,  
squeezing them once for reassurance. He opened his eyes and  
looked at her. "Let's go." She told him and William nodded.   
"Sorry, gang." Mina smiled slightly by way of apology, her eyes  
sober. The two rose and Mina dropped a tip on the table before the  
two disappeared into the crowd.  
The four girls exchanged a glance then headed back out into  
the mall.  
"I don't know how they stand dealing with those  
nightmares." Serena commented after a moment.  
"They do because they have to." Raye said quietly.  
There was a sudden explosion of light and noise at the main  
stage nearby. "I'm back!" Azmaria called with a laugh. "Tell  
those Sailor Brats to come and get me!"  
The crowd dove for cover, heading for the exits.  
"Let's get her." Lita suggested.  
"Right." Serena agreed with a nod. The four disappeared  
into the nearest store, ducking into a set of changing booths to  
transform. Amy tapped the all call button on her communicator and  
whipped out her transformation wand.  
  
The four Scouts exploded out of the store. "For love and  
justice, I am Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon began. "And you have  
interrupted these people's shopping." She leveling a finger at  
Azmaria, who waited patiently on the stage.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Azmaria interrupted, waving a  
hand dismissively. "Hurry up and make your speech so we can get  
to the fighting part.  
The four paused, glancing at each other.  
"I spy four Sailor Brats." Azmaria commented. "Where's  
the rest of you Sailor Wimps?" She caught sight of the Outers as  
they came into view near Sailor Moon and the others.  
"Goody, goody, goody." Azmaria rubbed her hands  
together. "Main course!" She yelled into the air. The Scouts  
drew back in surprise and revulsion as the Negawarriors she had  
gathered materialized around them.  
"I think we have a problem." Jupiter commented  
unnecessarily.  
  
Mina glanced down at her communicator in surprise as the  
all call came across. She leaned over to William's ear. "All call."   
She whispered. He nodded and the two began looking for a place  
to transform.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
Azmaria brushed aside Sailor Moon's attack while half a  
dozen of her Negawarriors died while closing. The Negawarriors  
leaped into hand to hand combat, with at least three on each Scout.  
"We could use some help here." Sailor Moon panted,  
frantically blocking attacks from three Negawarriors at once.  
"Tell me about it." Jupiter agreed, her hands moving  
skillfully to block the attacks of several Negawarriors. "Jupiter Oak  
Evolution!"  
The Negawarriors leaped over the attack before pressing  
her again.  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
The energy beams tore into the ranks of the surprised  
Negawarriors, sending several of them crashing to the ground.   
Some of them turned only to find the Guardsman among them, his  
body a blur as he went through their ranks like a hot knife through  
butter. The Negawarriors tried to swamp him, but they just died  
faster.  
"Hi, gang." Venus flashed them a smile as she landed next  
to Sailor Moon.  
"Man, can that guy move." Mars commented, impressed.  
"Does he plan on leaving any for the rest of us?" Uranus  
asked.  
"Probably not." Venus said. "He's getting himself some  
payback."  
  
Azmaria frowned as she watched the Guardsman tear the  
ranks of her Negawarriors to shreds. She'd been expecting him to  
show up, but not until after she'd trashed the Scouts. Time to take  
him out, then.  
  
The Guardsman looked up at Azmaria, leveling the point of  
his sword at her. "You're next." He said and began to advance  
toward her.   
"Hardly." Azmaria waved a hand at him. His left fist  
clenched and unclenched several times as he drew to a halt. "Now  
kill her." She pointed at Sailor Moon.  
The Guardsman slowly turned toward the Scouts, his eyes  
blank. He raised his sword and began to advance toward Sailor  
Moon. "You die now." His voice was hollow, empty.  
"What are you doing?" Venus asked, stepping in front of  
Sailor Moon.  
"Must kill her." He continued his slow advance toward the  
two of them. "Must obey master."  
"Snack time!" Azmaria called with another laugh and  
another dozen Negawarriors materialized around the Scouts.  
  
"Problem." Mars said as the dozen Negawarriors closed on  
them.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
Saturn tried to cut one in half with her Glaive only to have  
the Negawarrior sidestep the attack.  
  
"Stop it." Sailor Venus said. "It's me. What's wrong with  
you?"  
"He belongs to me now." Azmaria said, her eyes narrowed  
in concentration. "I control him."  
"Not if I can help it." Venus disagreed as she stepped  
toward the Guardsman. He hesitated when she reached him and  
she pushed the blade out of her way. She stretched up and kissed  
him, throwing her arms around his neck, pouring all her love for  
him into the kiss. He lowered the blade, his arms hanging limply at  
his side.  
Azmaria's eyes narrowed as she fought to keep him under  
control.  
The sword fell to the floor with a clatter as he put his arms  
around her. Azmaria shook her head as she staggered back, her  
control lost.  
Venus pulled her lips away from his. "Thanks." The voice  
was his own again. She smiled and nodded.  
"That was low." Sailor Moon said, stepping around the  
couple. The other Scouts advanced to join her.  
"Well, look at the time." Azmaria gave her a smile. "Gotta  
go." She vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mina?" William asked as he clung to Mina that night.  
"Yes, William?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"I already said I would."  
"I mean formally." He clarified. "Mina, will you marry me?   
Will you be my wife?"  
Mina looked up into his eyes, realizing how serious he was.   
"Yes, William. I will marry you. I will be your wife." With that,  
she closed her eyes and curled up against him, feeling content and  
happy. She was where she belonged, in the arms of her love. 


	12. First Concert

First Concert  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Eleven  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
"Is that everything?" Mina asked William as he flopped  
down into the armchair the two had just moved into the living  
room.  
"I think so." He looked up at her. "You'd better have it  
where you want it, because I'm not planning on rearranging the  
furniture when you move in."  
"And why not?" Mina curled up in his lap, her arms around  
his shoulders as he put his arms around her waist.  
"Because I'll have much better things to do than move  
furniture." William stated.  
Mina giggled, then leaned forward and kissed him firmly.   
He gave her a speculative look when she pulled away. She touched  
his nose with her right forefinger and he wrinkled it at her touch. "I  
love you, you know." She giggled.  
"I know." William smiled back. "I love you, too."  
"Good." Mina leaned forward and kissed him again.  
"Hey, we're out of here." Lita poked her head into the  
living room. "We'll see you at the concert tonight."  
"Right." The two agreed, looking over at her. Serena  
waved on the way out, and the two listened until the door closed  
for the last time.  
"That's everyone." Mina told him.  
"Good." William agreed with a nod. "Now that I have my  
own place, you can visit whenever you want."  
"What do you mean by visit?" Mina asked. "I practically  
live with you now."  
"And we'll correct that in a couple of months." William  
promised. "You'll be living with me permanently."  
"That sounds suspiciously like a promise."  
"Could be." William leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's  
see, what are our plans for the rest of the week?"  
"Well, there's your concert tonight, and we're supposed to  
go to the beach with the rest of the gang tomorrow. It's summer  
and you need more sun." Mina reminded him.  
William leaned backward with a groan, resting his head on  
the cushion. "I absolutely hate that tuxedo."  
Mina glanced over at the clock. "And you'd better get  
ready."  
"Already?" William complained.  
"Yes, already." Mina stood up, squeezing his hands once  
before letting go. "You get in the shower and I'll get your tux  
out." She waggled a finger at him. "Save me some hot water this  
time. I have to get cleaned up too, you know."  
"And what are you wearing tonight?" William looked up at  
her.  
"It's a surprise." Mina told him. "Now quit stalling."  
William got to his feet. "As you command, Highness."  
Mina smacked him playfully on the arm. "Don't even start."   
She warned.  
"Or what?" William stopped and turned to look at her.  
"Shower. Now." Mina pointed. "I'll get your tux."  
  
  
"I think we'll have to go out for dinner later." William  
commented after he got out of the limo, offering his left elbow to  
Mina, who was in the process of getting out herself.  
Mina smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle from her dress before  
resting her right hand in the crook of his arm, her hand wrapped  
loosely around his elbow. "Might was well as long as someone else  
is driving." She agreed as the two started down the walkway  
toward the entrance.  
They entered the covered walkway, where a line of people  
were gathered. They went around the line of people who were  
purchasing tickets. A number of people eyed the two enviously as  
they glided toward the main entrance.  
"Tickets, please." The doorman asked when they neared  
him.  
"I'm William Johnson." William stated as the two stopped  
before the door. "I'm tonight's performer." William caught a  
glimpse of a photograph on the clipboard before the front  
disappeared from his sight.  
"One moment, sir." The doorman checked a clipboard.   
"Yes, sir. Go right in." He opened the door for them. "You want  
the second door on the left."  
"Thank you." William replied and the two walked into the  
main hallway of the theater where the concert was to take place.  
"Do you think we should stop and see the gang before we  
head backstage?" Mina asked.  
"Probably a good idea." William agreed.  
The theater was fairly large, probably seating over a  
thousand. William and Mina walked down one of the center aisles  
toward the front of the theater.  
A number of heads turned toward the two of them, but  
William suspected that it wasn't just because he was the star here  
tonight. Mina had worn her finest dress tonight, one of ankle  
length white silk with gleaming white shoes and a full length pearl  
necklace. It practically shone in the lighting. Of course, the fact  
that the two of them seemed like the perfect couple only  
contributed to the image.  
The couple ignored the murmuring in their wake. "They  
should be in the front row." William told Mina. "I made it a point  
to get enough tickets for everyone."  
"They're over to your left." Mina pointed out, turning him  
slightly as they walked.  
"Eating already, Serena?" William asked as they  
approached the others.  
Serena hastily stuffed the bag of chips back in her purse.   
"Well, I was hungry." Serena protested as they joined them.  
"I wondered why you brought that big purse." Raye  
commented, adjusting one of Serena's elbow length gloves slightly.   
"Now I know." She straightened up, adjusting her own slightly.  
"You've still got half an hour before I start." William  
commented. "Try to keep the volume down a little."  
"I'm not that loud." Serena pouted.  
"Maybe not, but with the acoustics of this place you can  
never be sure."  
"Nice skirt, Alexandra." William remarked. "Goes with the  
blazer."  
Mina smiled and elbowed him gently in the ribs. "Don't  
even start."  
"Yes, dear." William agreed with a smile.  
"We match today." Darien changed the subject.  
"Yeah." William agreed with a chuckle as Mina drifted off  
of his arm to go talk to the girls for a minute. "Don't expect it to  
stay that way, though." He dug a pair of keys out of a jacket  
pocket. "Mine and Mina's apartment keys to your place." He  
explained as he offered them to him.  
Darien nodded and took them, slipping them into a jacket  
pocket. "Have you got everything for tomorrow?"  
"I think so." William said with a slight frown. "We can  
always run out if we forget something or run out of something."  
"Sounds like a plan." Darien agreed.  
"Last minute details tend to take care of themselves."   
William commented. "Speaking of which, we're planning on going  
out for dinner after the concert and maybe you and Serena would  
like to come along."  
"Who's buying?"  
"Me, of course." William assured him. "But we'd better  
check with the girls before we make any plans."  
Darien nodded and the two turned toward the girls, who  
were clustered together. "Serena."  
"Hmm?" Serena's head appeared out of the circle where  
the girls were chatting.  
"Dinner with William and Mina tonight?"  
"Sure, that'd be fine."  
The clearing of someone's throat pulled everyone's  
attention away from their conversation. "Mr. Johnson? It's time."  
William nodded and the attendant disappeared. "Come  
along, love."  
Mina disengaged herself from the cluster and took his elbow  
again. "See you later tonight, Serena." Mina promised over her  
shoulder as she and William headed for backstage. "And don't  
forget the surprise tomorrow." William raised an eyebrow, but  
didn't break stride.  
"I won't." Serena called back.  
"Do I want to know?" William murmured.  
"You'll find out." Mina smirked.  
"Now I'm worried."  
"Stop it." Mina giggled.  
  
Mina's eyes took on a worried look as William began the  
last song on the program. He'd been singing for just under an hour,  
and Mina could tell he was ready to crack at any time. Singing  
about the Moon Kingdom was difficult for him and she knew if she  
hadn't spent the entire concert standing where he could see her,  
he'd have already broken into tears. The pain of his loss. Mina  
repressed a sigh. She could feel it, so strong was it. He'd lost  
everything when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed; his home, his  
family, everything. Or rather everything but her, that's why he  
clung to her like he did. She was all he had left and she meant  
everything to him, even more so than before. And she felt the same  
about him. While she didn't remember everything about the Moon  
Kingdom, she knew he'd meant more to her than life itself even  
then.  
She just wished he wasn't about to do what he was about  
to. He'd need her there to comfort him once he sang that last song.   
It wasn't on the program, but he was going to sing it anyway. He'd  
told her he needed to hear those words one last time, the promise of  
peace that the Moon Kingdom had stood for.  
She raised a hand to stop the curtain before the attendant  
could start to close it. As the notes of one song began to fade, he  
began the next, his voice strong and clear. For the first time in a  
millennia, Lunarian would once again be spoken on this planet. For  
possibly the last time. William locked his eyes with hers and she  
banished the worry from them, filling them with her love for him.   
He smiled bravely as the song ended, letting the echo fade slowly  
away as Mina gestured for the curtain to be closed.  
When the curtain snapped fully closed, Mina bolted from  
her place in the wing and to William, setting herself in his lap. He  
broke down all at once, clinging to her as he cried, his face buried  
in her stomach. She whispered soothingly to him, cradling his head  
tenderly. She glanced up and around once, her eyes and posture  
unconsciously protective, absently noting their friends were waiting  
nearby for them, before returning her attention to the man who  
meant everything to her.  
Finally, he raised his head and gave her a faint smile. She  
returned it, relieved that for the moment he would be okay. She  
took the handkerchief from his pocket and used it to clear away the  
ravages left behind by his grief. She folded it back up and tucked it  
back in his pocket, then leaned down and kissed him once for  
reassurance.  
"Thank you." He whispered. "I don't know what I'd do  
without you."  
"You're welcome." She stated. "I'll be here for you when  
you need me just like you'll be there for me." She cradled his head  
against her again, his eyes closed as he rested his cheek against her  
stomach with a content sigh.  
"I love you." 


	13. Consequence

Consequence  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Twelve  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
Mina rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Mina." Artemis told her from  
the doorway.  
Mina bounced out of bed then went over and picked the cat  
up, hugging him. "Thanks, Artemis." She said with a smile.  
"So, what are your plans today?" Artemis asked as Mina  
held him out to arms length.  
"I'm going shopping, then I'm going to stop by the temple  
and see the girls, then I'm going over to William's for dinner."   
Mina declared brightly, her face glowing with happiness. She put  
Artemis down and changed out of her pajamas and into her cream  
sleeveless dress.  
"Bye mom!" Mina called as she stopped in the foyer long  
enough to put on her faded white loafers.  
"Are you going to come home tonight?" Her mother called  
from the other room. "You're never home."  
"Probably not until late." Mina admitted, opening the door.  
"I want you home for dinner." Her father told her.  
"But I promised William we'd have dinner together  
tonight." Mina protested.  
"You spend too much time with him." Her mother said.   
"The least you can do on your birthday is have dinner with your  
parents."  
"I'm going to have dinner with him." Mina stated  
stubbornly.  
"We'll wait until eight for you." Her father informed her.  
"I'll be with William tonight." Mina repeated, turning to the  
door. She opened it and stepped outside.  
"If you're not home by eight, we're assuming that you're  
not coming home."  
Mina stopped, letting go of the door and it closed by itself  
with a sudden hollow thud. She turned to look at the door and then  
there was the harsh click of the lock being engaged.  
  
"Oh come on, Mina. They didn't really mean it." Serena  
tried to reassure her later.  
Mina had her head propped up on her elbows, her chin sunk  
in her palms, a depressed look on her face. "It was very harsh.   
Like they were rejecting me." She'd just wandered for a bit before  
heading to the temple to talk with the other girls.  
"They're just concerned because of the amount of time you  
spend with William." Raye suggested.  
"I don't spend too much time with William." Mina said  
quietly.  
"Well . . . " Raye began.  
Mina sat up, her eyes snapping into focus. "Oh, so you  
agree too." She interrupted, an edge entering her voice.  
"It's just that . . . " Raye tried again.  
"Everyone's against us." Mina cut her off again as she  
stood up. "It's him or you. Then fine, I chose him." With that,  
she turned and fled from the room, the door hanging open, left that  
way by her during her abrupt passage, the sounds of her sobbing  
echoing back to the other girls.  
"What were you trying to do, huh?" Serena got in Raye's  
face. "She came to us for reassurance and look what you do. Now  
she's run off who knows where. She could get hurt because she's  
not thinking straight."  
"Wait a minute!" Raye became defensive. "I was just going  
to tell her that her parents were worried about her. I wasn't about  
to agree with them."  
"Well, you couldn't tell that from the way you were  
talking."  
"Hold it, you two." Lita shoved them apart. "Let's go find  
Mina. Given the way she is now, she could go anywhere."  
"Where do we start looking?" Serena asked.  
"I'll try to get ahold of William." Amy commented,  
drawing the other's attention to her. "If she doesn't go there she'll  
probably go to one of the places she used to hang out."  
"Let's split up and try and find her." Serena said, drawing a  
nod from the other girls.  
  
  
"Shh. I'm here." William said soothingly, stroking Mina's  
hair as he held her close.  
Mina sniffed back the tears, not able to recall how she'd  
gotten into William's arms, much less his apartment. She must  
have come here while she was crying. It was the only place she had  
left now. Mina tightened her grip on him. "My parents told me not  
to come back if I wasn't home tonight. They don't want me to  
spend time with you anymore." Mina sniffed again, rubbing her  
face in his shirt. He continued to stroke her hair soothingly. "The  
girls agree. They want me to leave you."  
"Shh." William kissed the top of her head. "I'm here. I'm  
not going to leave you."  
"I know." Mina looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm  
not going to leave you no matter what anyone else wants. I want  
to be with you. Only you." She rested her head against his chest  
again.  
"Take off your shoes and wash your face." William said as  
he stopped stoking her hair. "Then go lie down." He let go of her.  
"Will you join me?" Mina asked as she let go of him.  
"I will." He promised.  
Mina reached down and took off her loafers, resting one  
hand against William for support. William kissed the top of her  
head again. Mina hugged him briefly and headed from the bedroom  
into the bathroom. William walked into the living room and picked  
up the phone.  
  
Mina looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror after  
splashing some cold water on her face. The face that looked back  
at her was sad, the eyes filled with regret. "At least I still have  
William." Mina said quietly. "He's all I have left now." Mina  
turned to find William standing in the doorway. She stepped into  
the circle of his arms, hugging him tight. "Can I stay here?" She  
asked, locking her eyes with his.  
"Yes." The single word said volumes.  
"They've rejected us both." Mina said quietly.  
"Shh." William hugged her close.  
Mina stretched upward, her lips seeking his. Tentatively  
their lips met and as the kiss went on, it grew more passionate.   
"William?" Mina asked when he stepped back from her.  
He shook his head as he took her in his arms again. "You  
need some sleep." He suggested, looking down into her eyes.   
"You'll feel better."  
"All right." Mina agreed reluctantly.  
  
* * *  
  
"You summoned me, Great Negaforce?" Azmaria asked,  
bowing.  
"Yes, Azmaria. You have failed to carry out my orders.   
Why?"  
Azmaria paused, taking the time to straighten up. "Because  
the Sailor Scouts are much stronger than they were when Queen  
Beryl confronted them."  
"Strip the defenses to a bare minimum then capture one of  
the Sailor Scouts and bring her here. I will destroy the Scouts."   
The Negaforce declared.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Azmaria asked.  
"Do as I say." The Negaforce commanded. "Now go and  
do my bidding."  
"Yes, my master." Azmaria bowed and vanished.  
  
I'm not going to weaken our defenses just because the  
Negaforce wants revenge. I've just taken enough of the guards to  
make it look good. Azmaria smiled slightly at the thought as she  
materialized near one of the portal chambers, a very large group of  
warriors materializing in stages behind her. If it wants to destroy  
itself trying to kill the Scouts, so much the better.  
"Open the portal and do not close it until instructed  
otherwise." Azmaria commanded. "You all, come with me." The  
Negawarriors nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe it." Serena said. "I can't believe that Mina  
just went off like that. And when we couldn't find her we thought  
we'd better get ahold of you."  
"What happened?" Susan asked.  
"Mina's parent's threatened to lock her out if she wasn't  
home by eight." Raye explained. "We suggested that maybe her  
parents thought she was spending too much time with William. She  
took it the wrong way, I guess, and stormed out of here crying.   
Like we'd rejected her or something."  
"Well, she's probably with William." Michelle suggested.   
"She'll go to the only place she thinks she has left."  
Serena's eyes took on a determined look. "Then let's go  
right over there and straighten this out."  
"Right." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"Drain them." Azmaria commanded, pointing to a fleeing  
group of people. "We'll get the attention of the Scouts soon  
enough." The Negawarriors caught some of the people in energy  
tentacles, the rest made good their escape.  
"That's enough, Negacreaps!" Sailor Moon called from the  
top of a nearby building. She and the other Inners landed facing  
Azmaria. "For love and justice, I am  
Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."  
"Take them." Azmaria commanded.  
  
  
Mina and William looked over at the sound of Mina's wrist  
communicator. It lay on the floor nearby where Mina had tossed it.   
"All call." William said quietly to the woman in his arms.  
"Let them rot." Mina snapped, pressing her face against his  
chest, pulling the sheets up slightly to cover her shoulders.  
"We should help them." William suggested.  
"Why?" Mina snuggled up against him.  
"Because we have a responsibility to do so." William  
reminded her. Mina looked up at him. "Just once more. For me."  
"All right." Mina agreed.  
  
The ground was scattered with gaping holes and walls had  
whole sections blown out. Energy flared back and forth between  
the two groups, the Scouts on one and Azmaria and her  
Negawarriors on the other. The struggle was indecisive and was  
only serving to wear out the Scouts as neither could gain the upper  
hand. More and more Negawarriors poured from the nearby portal,  
which stood invitingly open. The Scouts had been pressed back  
into a circle for the moment..  
"How many of them are there?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Too many." Neptune commented.  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
The Negawarriors scattered briefly before the combined  
attack, this time forcing the Scouts apart when they pressed the  
attack again.  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
Azmaria raised the crystal blade in her hand, preparing to  
throw it at Sailor Venus. I'm going to get rid of one of these  
Scouts. Azmaria thought.  
"Venus! Duck!" The Guardsman called as he tackled  
Azmaria. Azmaria's crystal blade went flying.  
"You'll do." Azmaria said as they fell and she pressed her  
hands against the sides of the Guardsman's head so that energy  
sparks shot from her hands into his head. The Guardsman gasped  
in pain as he passed out. "Through the portal." Azmaria  
commanded, then vanished with a flicker, taking the Guardsman  
with her. The Negawarriors vanished a heartbeat later. 


	14. Confrontation

Confrontation  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Thirteen  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
A sudden stillness was left by the abrupt departure of  
Azmaria and her Negawarriors. The Scouts looked in astonishment  
at the spot where Azmaria had been only a heartbeat or two before.  
"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Sailor Venus yelled, leveling  
an accusing finger at Sailor Moon, whose mouth fell open at the  
accusation. "If it hadn't been for YOU, he'd still be here!" The  
other Scouts were shocked into silence by Venus' words. She  
leaped over and snatched up Artemis in both her hands. "Can I use  
the portal?" She demanded.  
"You should." Artemis got out in a choked sounding voice,  
so tight was Venus holding him.  
Without another word, she dropped the cat and ran into the  
portal, raising her arms in front of her face.  
"Oh, my. She's really lost it." Neptune broke the silence.   
The others looked over at her inquiringly. "She believes we  
rejected her and we won't help her so she's going to rescue him by  
herself. And the Negaverse will kill her in the process."  
  
As Jupiter watched the scene unfold, she struggled with the  
emotions inside of her. She realized that she was not suspicious of  
William because he might be a spy from the Negaverse, but it was  
something else entirely. She was acting the way she was because  
she longed for the kind of relationship Mina and William shared.   
She blinked, finally able to push aside the distrust she had, pushing  
it out from between her and Mina and William.  
"Then we'll just have to help her whether she wants it or  
not." Jupiter said suddenly.  
The others blinked in surprise at Jupiter's sudden  
declaration. "Right." Sailor Moon agreed. She looked over at  
Luna. "Is the portal safe to use?"  
"It should be." Luna said.  
Sailor Moon glanced over at Mercury, who was  
deactivating her scanner. "Well?" She asked and Mercury nodded  
to the affirmative.  
"Let's go, Scouts." Sailor Moon led the others into the  
portal.  
  
Sailor Venus lowered her arms as the fog began to clear,  
walking along the tunnel that the portal represented. A small  
corner of her brain, the rational part, she supposed, told her that her  
reactions earlier that day were completely wrong. She mulled over  
it as she walked, her eyes scanning for any sign of danger, or of her  
true love. Neither seemed to present itself.  
She shook her head, angry at herself. She'd jumped to  
conclusions, assuming her friends were rejecting them like that.   
She'd tell them how sorry she was and how wrong she'd been for  
treating them that way after she got the Guardsman back. She  
loved him more than life itself and she'd jumped at the chance to be  
with him. That time would come soon enough, no matter how  
eagerly she wanted it. They belonged together. They both knew  
that. She shook her head again.  
The fog cleared abruptly and Venus drew to a halt as she  
found several dozen Negawarriors standing in a semicircle,  
blocking her from going any further forward. Energy globes  
appeared in the hands of the Negawarriors. "One Sailor Scout, well  
done." One of them called.  
  
* * *  
  
Azmaria flickered into existence in the Negaforce's  
presence, shoving the unconscious Guardsman off of her and  
standing up. "I have done as you commanded." Azmaria said.  
"The Guardsman. Excellent." Azmaria bowed slightly in  
acknowledgment to the praise. "Now you will stay and watch my  
victory over the Sailor Scouts once and for all."  
A Negawarrior appeared next to Azmaria, whispered  
something in her ear so that she nodded, then vanished. "I must go,  
master. The Scouts press our lines heavily."  
"You will stay here and watch."  
Azmaria frowned. "I am the general of the army of the  
Negaverse. I must attend to my troops. Besides, the Scouts might  
think it's a trap if I don't show up to try to hold them off." She  
vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
Venus panted, dodging another set of energy globes. She'd  
managed to take out a few of the Negawarriors, but there were too  
many of them. Her heart reached out to her love, but she couldn't  
reach him, she only knew he was in terrible danger if she didn't get  
to him. She had to get to him but she knew she'd die unless she got  
some help. She collapsed, exhausted as another volley of globes  
narrowly missed her. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.  
"Dead Scream."  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
Venus opened her eyes with a start. Azmaria was calling  
her Negawarriors back and she felt strong hands lift her to her feet,  
supporting her. She turned her head to look.  
"Hey, girl." Jupiter smiled at her encouragingly. "We'll  
help you get him back."  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury along with the Outers  
formed a line between her and the Negawarriors. "Thanks." Venus  
whispered to Jupiter as she smiled back weakly.  
Jupiter nodded in agreement.  
The Negawarriors disappeared at a gesture from Azmaria.   
"Truce." Azmaria walked forward hesitantly, holding her hands  
before her in a gesture of submission.  
"And why should we trust you, Negatrash?" Sailor Moon  
asked from the center of the line, her staff leveled threateningly at  
Azmaria.  
Azmaria shook her head. "Because I'll take you to the  
Guardsman." Azmaria's eyes were intent. "That's why you're  
here, isn't it?"  
"You should know, kidnapper."  
"You can take him and go. None of us will interfere with  
you." Azmaria promised. "I'll take you to him." Azmaria turned  
her back on them and began to walk away.  
"It's a trap." Sailor Mars called to Sailor Moon from where  
she was supporting Sailor Venus.  
"But it's our only chance to get him back." Venus said  
wearily. She shook off the supporting hands and took a step  
forward. "I'll go." She walked past Sailor Moon, only to have a  
hand grasp her on the shoulder and stop her.  
"We'll go with you." Sailor Moon offered when Venus  
turned to her.  
  
"He's in here." Azmaria drew to a halt before a door.   
"And so is the Negaforce." Azmaria gestured and the doors  
opened. She flickered and vanished from sight before those within  
could see her.  
"Mars?" Sailor Moon asked without taking her eyes off the  
opening.  
"I sense great evil." She frowned.  
"Guardsman!" Venus launched herself from the midst of  
her friends and into the room, running toward his unconscious  
form. The other Scouts hurried after her.  
"Stop!" The Negaforce commanded, a blast of energy  
sending Venus flying into the arms of her friends. She gave a  
groan, slumped in the grip of Jupiter and Mars.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who, what, where am I?" The Guardsman asked, looking  
around on the flat grey featureless plain.  
"In your mind." A voice told him. It was his own, but not  
his own in some way he couldn't place. He turned to look. Before  
him stood a white and gold armored figure. Himself, he realized.   
Slightly different, but himself. "I was wondering how much longer  
it would be."  
"Be before what?" He asked the other version of himself.  
"Before you realized who you are." His other self  
explained.  
"Who am I?" He asked, suddenly realizing how stupid it  
sounded.  
"You tell me." The white and gold armored figure  
demanded.  
"I'm me."  
"Yes, that's true."  
"But are you also?"  
"You already know that." His other self told him. "If you  
didn't know you wouldn't be here."  
"Then you are me."  
"Yes. Or rather, I am what you are to be." His other self  
removed one of the gauntlets and raised the hand, letting the gold  
ring resting there become visible to him. "I'm your future."  
His mouth opened and closed once and his other self  
replaced the gauntlet. "I don't understand." He said finally.  
"Yes you do." His other self said. "Reach down deep  
inside of yourself and you will." The other nodded in  
encouragement and he closed his eyes, reaching down into himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Foolish humans, you have come to your doom." The  
Negaforce said as the Scouts drew to a halt.  
"Hardly." Sailor Moon said. "It's time to end this. Right  
now." She leveled the staff at the Negaforce but before she could  
do anything else, a brilliant white sphere of light encircled the  
Guardsman. "What?"  
"I guess I should thank you." The Guardsman stepped out  
of the sphere of light toward the Negaforce, his white and gold  
armor gleaming. "You finally unlocked the secret within me." He  
explained as the sphere of light vanished.  
"No!" The Negaforce called in anguish. "It can't be. Not  
you."  
"I am the Guardsman, the Warrior of Light! As darkness  
gives way before the Light, so you must give way before me." He  
leveled a warning finger at the Negaforce. "Stay out of my  
dimension or you will be destroyed. This is your only warning.   
And so you don't forget: Sun Fire Flare!" The brilliant beam of  
light energy tore into the Negaforce, causing it to let off a scream  
of pain.  
The Guardsman raised a hand. "Light Teleport!" He and  
the Scouts vanished in a flash of light. 


	15. Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells  
The Guardsman Chronicles, Chapter Fourteen  
by Rick Federle  
  
  
The group materialized at the temple, behind the main  
building, where there was plenty of privacy. The sun had just set  
and the shadows were fading into night. The Guardsman turned to  
look at the Scouts, who stood watching him warily. Venus took a  
hesitant step forward, her eyes questioning. "It's really me." He  
told her, holding out his arms to her.  
Venus took another hesitant step than ran to him and  
jumped into his arms. He spun her around as she pressed her lips  
against his, spinning her around once before setting her back on her  
feet. "I love you." Mina whispered quietly as the kiss broke and  
their transformations shimmered away.  
"I love you, too." William agreed, resting her forehead  
against hers.  
The two raised their heads as the other approached. "Thank  
you." Mina told them, turning her head to look at the other girls.   
"I'm sorry I went off like that earlier." Mina apologized. "I kinda  
lost my head."  
"It's okay, Mina." Serena told her. "We forgive you."   
The others echoed Serena with a nod.  
"Let's get married." William drew Mina's attention back to  
him.  
"We will." Mina promised.  
"I mean right now." William clarified. "There's no reason  
to wait."  
Mina looked at him for a heartbeat. "We'll need some  
witnesses."  
"What about the girls?"  
"What about a best man?" Mina asked.  
"Will I do?" A voice asked, causing the others to look over  
at the speaker.  
"Darien!?" Came the chorus.  
"But how did you get here so fast?" Serena asked.  
"I was in Japan anyway and William called me and told me  
something was going on so I hurried to get here." Darien  
explained, joining the group.  
"Anything else?" William asked.  
"What about rings?" Mina stalled.  
"I think I can find a jeweler open even at this time of  
evening." William exchanged a smile with Mina.  
"All right. Let's do it." Mina kissed him again.  
  
"Mina!" Mina's parents ran out of her house as she stepped  
out of the car. They flung their arms around her, hugging her.   
"When Amy called and said you had run out on them crying, we  
were worried."  
"I'm fine." Mina reassured them. "You remember  
William." Mina said as William came up behind her.  
Her father's eyes darkened as Mina's parents let go of her.   
"So this is the man who's been keeping you away from us."  
"It's not like that, papa." Mina stated. "We love each  
other."  
"Sure you do." Her father agreed. "Why don't you come  
inside and we'll talk about it?"  
"Actually," William put his hands on Mina's shoulders,  
drawing a frown from her father. "We were on our way  
somewhere and wanted to ask you to come along."  
"And where is that?" Her father asked defensively.  
"We're getting married." Mina stated, reaching up and  
resting her hands over William's.  
Her parents stared at her in shock. "That's nice, dear." Her  
mother said after a moment. "But are you sure? I mean, have you  
thought it over? It sounds rather sudden."  
"Yes, mother." Mina shook her head. "We decided a long  
time ago to get married. We were just waiting for the right time.   
Now that I'm eighteen there's no reason to wait any longer." She  
looked at her father. "Will you come?"  
Her father nodded slowly. "If that's what you want, then  
we'll go along with it."  
  
"And so I pronounce you Mina and William . . . "  
"Johnson." Mina interrupted, causing a number of raised  
eyebrows at the choice of last name.  
"Johnson." The person performing the marriage agreed.   
"You may kiss the bride."  
Mina threw her arms around William neck as he leaned  
forward to kiss her. The kiss was enthusiastic and very passionate.   
"Save some of that for tonight." William murmured to her, causing  
Mina to giggle.  
"I love you." She smirked at him.  
"I know, and I love you too." William agreed.  
"Good." Mina kissed him again, just as enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't process these until the morning." The chapel owner  
told them on the way out. "You won't be legally married until  
tomorrow."  
"That's fine." William agreed, one arm around Mina's  
waist. "Just mail them to me." The two emerged from the chapel  
to find their friends waiting outside for them. Darien held the  
passenger door of William's car open for them. The two paused  
and Mina kissed William again.  
"Just throw the bouquet already." Lita called.  
Mina tossed it over her shoulder without removing her lips  
from William's.  
"SERENA!!!!"  
  
  
Mina smiled as she stood looking out the window of  
William's or rather their bedroom, watching the sunlight reflect off  
the tree leaves as they rustled in the autumn wind. Her parents  
hadn't meant for her never to come home again, she'd found out  
when she had a chance to talk to them at the reception. Her  
parents had agreed to have the reception back at the house and  
once they had gotten over the initial shock of her being married,  
they were delighted that she'd married someone who could take  
care of her. Her father was happy that she'd finally found someone  
who would be there for her.  
Mina and William had come to what was now their home  
and collapsed into bed, the entire ordeal had been exhausting for  
both of them, physically, mentally, and emotionally. They'd slept  
all night and she'd just gotten up to look outside. She leaned back  
against William as he put his arms around her waist from behind,  
resting her head against his shoulder.  
After a moment, she turned to take him in her arms. They  
looked wordlessly into each other's eyes for a moment. "The  
nightmares are gone." William told her.  
Mina smiled, drawing one from him as well. "I figured  
when you weren't thrashing in your sleep like you used to." She  
snuggled up against him and he rested his cheek on top of her head.  
"You need a shower." Mina commented suddenly, raising  
her head to look at him.  
"And breakfast." William agreed.  
"And breakfast." Mina echoed. "But I think we can skip all  
that. I have something else in mind."  
"Like what?" William looked at her, meeting her eyes.  
Mina smirked at him. "Let's go back to bed. It's our  
honeymoon, after all. And you know what couples do during their  
honeymoon." 


End file.
